Steadfast in Adversity
by Lirulin
Summary: The flight was hurried, Corin didn't know what was going on and Edmund had to live with the thought of maybe having found something only to lose it again. It is a long journey for both of them from Calormen to Narnia and Anvard. The story not told in HHB.
1. Lost and Found

**Steadfast in Adversity**_  
by Lirulin_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me, and I make no profit with any of it. Everything is the property of C. S. Lewis.

While I was rereading _The Horse and His Boy_ I couldn't help wondering what exactly the Narnians were going through with all the fright and having to flee after Corin reappeared and Shasta left. And I wanted to see some kind of conversation between Edmund and Corin about the latter's "adventure". This is how the story emerged, and it has grown from there. The first chapter is sort of a trial run because I want to know if anyone is interested in this. But for now, enjoy! Oh, and the first line is directly from the book, Chapter 5, _Prince Corin_.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Lost and Found**

"_Look out! I hear someone coming"_

Corin watched as the strange boy – he hadn't even gotten his name! – dropped onto the roof and quickly ran down the length of it. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation, the boy really _had_ looked a lot like him, and he might say one could mistake them for each other, but shouldn't someone have noticed something? That was certainly not what he had been expecting when he had crept back in here. A scolding at best, disappointed looks at worst, but definitely not a copy of himself! And what had he meant, saying they were starting tonight, secretly?

But before he could puzzle out this mystery further, the footsteps he had heard got louder and were then joined by a voice.

"Corin? Are you awake? We need to…"

By this time the door had opened and King Edmund had entered the room, now looking up from a parchment he had been perusing and letting his words trail of in utter astonishment. Corin squirmed slightly as his friend's eyes swept over him from his black eye to his torn tunic to the mud splattered all over him, and he briefly wondered if all of this truly had been such a brilliant idea. Edmund's brows drew together in a frown.

"Lion's Mane, Corin! Whatever happened to you? Tumnus told me you were sleeping, recovering from your heatstroke! How could you leave after everything we discussed just hours ago? You were present, and you know what we have to do, what is at stake here!"

Corin didn't like the sound of this at all, much less the idea of Edmund thinking he would do something to endanger them, even though he still didn't know what was going on. He certainly wouldn't let the accusation stand like this, and he had been planning on telling the truth anyway. He was no coward, and he stood by his actions!

"But I've only just returned! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Edmund stopped short, regarding him with confusion and not a little disbelief. Then he put the parchment into one of his pockets, took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Corin and put a hand on his forehead.

"Are you quite alright, Corin? Do you have a fever? Perhaps it is worse than we thought. You _were_ awfully quiet and out of sorts when we found you."

Corin blushed a little and lightly batted at Edmund's hand. He didn't like this fussing, especially when there was nothing wrong with him! On the other hand… He somehow _had_ to admit it sounded strange.

"No, I'm perfectly fine! You have to believe me! I climbed through that window not ten minutes ago! And there was this boy standing in front of the sofa, looking terribly upset and frightened. He said you mistook him for me. Was all aflutter and couldn't wait to leave. He _did_ look a lot like me though."

Corin was quite surprised when he saw Edmund's eyes widen dramatically and tried to decipher the different emotions that were flitting through them. Was that apprehension and wariness? And… speculation? Whatever was there to speculate about? Edmund meanwhile had quickly crossed to the window, his thoughts racing. If what Corin said was true, and he was sure it was because the young prince had a very marked sense of honesty and never lied, then they could have a big problem on their hands. This… this other boy, whoever he was, had heard all of their plans and knew that they were trying to escape from Calormen. Even if he was no spy, he only had to say one word to the wrong person, and everything would result in absolute disaster! It was peculiar, but Edmund was certain that the boy would not betray them maliciously, he rather feared a simple slip of the tongue. The fact that he himself, who knew Corin so well, had mistaken a complete stranger for the prince, gave rise to a staggering notion. Could it be possible…? But they did not have time, they had to leave to save Susan, to save all of them! It sent a stab of pain through his heart that they might have found… could have perhaps… His insides twisted, torn in two different directions, and he decided that he could at least spare a few minutes to learn more.

"Did he say anything else? His name perhaps? Where he is from or what he is doing in Tashbaan? And do come sit down, Corin, and let me have a look at your eye."

Corin sat down on the sofa more or less obligingly because while he didn't understand it, he could sense Edmund's agitation and didn't want to add to it. He watched as his friend took up a cloth and a small basin of water that someone had left on the small table in the corner and came over to him, first catching a careful hold of his chin and turning his head to examine his eye, then starting to dab at the blood and dirt on his cheek. A prompting glance reminded him that he had not yet answered the questions.

"Um… he didn't tell me his name, and everything happened so quickly that I forgot to ask. He said that he believes he is from Narnia or somewhere in the North, but that he has lived in Calormen all his life. Oh! And that he wants to cross the desert with a Horse called Bree. It sounds like such a grand adventure! I wished to hear more, but he was in a real hurry! Don't you think it's ever so exciting, escaping, running through the desert to a land that might be your home, but that you know nothing about?"

Edmund was not sure he would call that 'exciting', and Corin's story only served to increase the grief that had settled in his heart. He was now convinced that he knew who the other boy had been, but he was also aware that they would never be able to find him in the rabbit warren that was Tashbaan, especially with time running so short now. With a great effort, Edmund shook himself out of his gloomy thoughts and pushed his misery and moreover his guilt to the edges of his mind, concentrating on Corin again.

"I think we will have quite enough excitement very soon. As it is, we have to leave now. Your eye does not seem to be too bad, and we can deal with the rest of your bruises on the ship. I will just see if I cannot find a cape for you to wear, so that you do not look quite so frightfully dishevelled. We will also talk about your escapade at a later time."

Corin grimaced as Edmund got up from the sofa and rummaged around in the chest standing behind it. He had in some way hoped that this might be forgotten, considering everything else that appeared to be going on and the unnamed feelings he had seen in Edmund's eyes, but he probably should have known better. However, despite his unease at having to tell his story – he was very sure that Edmund would not be particularly pleased – he couldn't help the anticipation that was spreading through him. Edmund was right, all of this sounded extremely thrilling, and he couldn't wait for what would happen next!

Before he knew it, Edmund was putting a dark green cloak around his shoulders, instructing him to hold it closed, then tugged him up and guided him out of the room and through the mansion with a firm arm around his shoulder. Corin almost had to run to keep up with Edmund's long strides, and a tiny amount of fear mixed with his anticipation. If Edmund, who Corin only knew as the picture of calm and composure, was this upset, then something truly bad must have happened – or perhaps was about to happen.

TBC

* * *

Let me know what you think and if you want me continue it!

And in case anyone was wondering, I think that the monarchs of Narnia are good friends with King Lune, and that they know everything surrounding Cor's disappearance, and that Edmund would therefore realise what is going on with the two boys that look so much alike.


	2. Tensions and Anxiety

Thank you very much to those who reviewed! I'm happy you liked the first chapter and are interested in the story. Enjoy the next one!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Tensions and Anxiety**

_If Edmund, who Corin only knew as the picture of calm and composure, was this upset, then something truly bad must have happened – or perhaps was about to happen. _

As soon as they passed through the gateway onto the street, the Lord Peridan joined them, handing a dagger to Edmund which the latter tucked into his belt, and then falling into step beside them. Edmund addressed the lord gravely, and Corin could detect the underlying tension in both of them.

"How are the preparations progressing, Peridan?"

Peridan glanced around briefly, as if afraid that someone was walking behind them, but here in the upper levels there was hardly anyone on the streets. Edmund though was still keeping him close to his side, and Corin wondered for a moment whether the older thought he might disappear again.

"All is well in hand, your Highness. Her Majesty the Queen is on board now, after personally overseeing the purchase of a large amount of flowers and garlands. Sargin went to the bazaar several times together with Tam and his brother to buy every manner of victuals one would expect at a grand feast. They have already brought a boar, two geese, a whole wagonload of fruit and an enormous cake to the ship. And Tumnus and Deromik have transferred all our weapons to the _Splendour Hyaline_. Your Majesty of course wished to take care of the jugglers and magicians."

Edmund nodded, obviously quite pleased, but Corin became more confused by the second. They were having a banquet on the ship? But… why was everyone so nervous then?

"Well done, Peridan. I have received another missive from Prince Rabadash full of effusions of how great an honour it is that we invite his humble self to our magnificent ship, that he can hardly wait to lay eyes on Queen Susan in all her radiance and so on and so forth, so it seems that no one is suspecting anything. After I have escorted his lordship to the _Splendour Hyaline_, I will order the entertainment."

Hearing himself referred to, Corin decided that now was as good a moment as any to learn what in the Lion's name was going on! They had come a good deal lower by now, and the press of people had become greater, but there was still a ring of open space around them, as if there was some kind of invisible barrier that kept everyone away. Corin had to grin at this. Even when there was no crier announcing the 'barbarian king', an appellation that never failed to make Corin laugh and Edmund roll his eyes, the Calormenes seemed to be somewhat afraid of them. In a situation such as this, where they wanted to reach their destination fast, this came in really handy. And it had the added advantage that they were not likely to be overheard, a fact that he intended to use.

"Could perhaps someone tell me what is going on? I still have no idea what you're talking about!"

Corin saw how Peridan's eyebrows lifted in surprise and only belatedly realised that as far as the Narnian lord was concerned, he had been present when they had talked about their plan, and so the question had to seem somewhat strange to him. Edmund however shot his adviser a quelling look, indicating that he would explain later, and contemplated what to tell his young friend. He was not exactly keen on unfolding the situation in the middle of the city, but he knew Corin and his stubborn insistence, and that the other would not relent until he had his answers. So Edmund lowered his voice until Corin had to strain to hear him.

"We are leaving Tashbaan because Rabadash will most likely force Susan into marriage otherwise."

Corin stopped abruptly, causing his two companions to halt as well, his eyes suddenly glittering dangerously. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing! Who did this prince think he was, planning to force a queen, the Queen of Narnia, to marry him! That was so much worse than the joke this boy had made! He clenched his fists and wished to have a sword so that he could challenge this lowlife instantly!

"But then we have to fight! We have to defend Queen Susan and teach him a lesson! Not leave!"

Edmund groaned inwardly, cursing the prince's propensity for fighting anything and everything, but unwilling to get into that now. They really did not have any time to lose!

"Corin, we are nine, plus our sailors! We cannot fight the prince's forces, so we do the next best thing to save Susan and flee!"

Corin didn't like the sound of that at all, flight was the coward's way out, wasn't it, and the King of Narnia and his entourage were no cowards!

"But Edmund, we can't run away! That's just dishonourable! We have to show them that we won't be treated like this and that our queen is unimpeachable!"

Edmund however was not prepared to listen to any more of this, so Corin found himself propelled forward again by the tightening arm around his shoulder and by Peridan's hand on his back. He tried to protest, but the elder's crossly muttered words stopped his retort before it could leave his mouth.

"One of these days, Corin, we are going to talk about what the term 'tactical retreat' exactly means! But for now you will simply come, do as I say and cease being obstinate! I do not want to hear any more of your uninformed shows of supposed bravery!"

All the replies he might have made flew out of Corin's head, and he let himself be led onwards in a state of slight shock. He couldn't remember Edmund ever talking to him like that, and it was a rather painful reminder of the fact that his friend was first and foremost a king whom you had to obey, especially when you were on a journey with him and your father had put you under his care. It was just so easy to forget because Edmund had been his friend for as long as he could recall, a kind of big brother even. One of his first memories was of Edmund carrying him piggyback through the castle and of playing hide and seek with him, so it always caught him unawares when his friend suddenly turned into the king. He still didn't like it that they seemed to be running away, but he felt that he could say nothing against this rebuke.

They were still walking through the lower levels of the city at a fast, though now less hurried pace, and were slowly nearing the big gates. Edmund was thankful for the momentary silence as his mind was full to the brim anyway. It did not even bear thinking about should their plan be discovered. He knew that all of his men would fight valiantly, but in such a case they would likely all lose their lives, and what would then happen to Susan turned his stomach.

_Please Aslan, please preserve us and do not allow any harm to befall us. You have promised to protect us in times of need, so please be with us now!_

It was Edmund's only hope that the great Lion would hear his plea and would let their desperate attempt at escape succeed. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when they had passed the gates, no matter that he had already done so twice in the last few hours. He feared detection at any moment and could not wait for evening and darkness to arrive so that they could set off.

As soon as they had reached the _Splendour Hyaline_ and had gone on board, the door to the stern cabin opened, and Susan rushed over to them, drawing Corin into an embrace and looking at her brother while some of the strain left her face.

"Edmund! Thank the Lion, you brought him here safely! But… Corin! What happened to you? You look awful!"

She took his face in her hands, examining it from all sides and making Corin squirm. He didn't like this at all, from Susan even less than from Edmund, but he also knew that with the state he was in, the questions were inevitable. Before he could answer however, Edmund placed a hand on his sister's shoulder which prompted her to let go of him and turn slightly.

"He can explain that to you later, I still have to hear the whole story as well. For now we have to stay focused on what yet needs to be done. Where is…"

Edmund looked around until he spotted Tumnus talking to one of the sailors.

"Ah, there he is! I will leave again with Tumnus to order some entertainment. I want you to remain on the ship, dearest sister. Procuring the decorations was well done, but quite enough, and I ask you not to go away once more. The same of course applies to you, Corin. You will stay with the queen and not stray from her side. Do you understand me?"

Corin just nodded, still a bit cowed by Edmund's forcefulness and not wanting to get into any more trouble than he was undoubtedly already in, while Susan threw her arms around her brother's neck and buried her head in his chest.

"Oh Edmund, this is all so horrible! How could I have been so stupid, so blind? And now all of you have to suffer for it! Please be careful! You have been up and down the city all afternoon, and I am so worried! I could not bear it should anything happen to you! What… what if…"

Edmund wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss onto her dark hair, holding her close as she trembled slightly. He could only imagine to some extent how hard this had to be on her, and he promised himself to do everything in his power to console her.

"Courage, Susan! Nothing of what has transpired is your fault. Rabadash alone is to blame, for he has truly shown himself to be the barbarian that he delights in calling us. And believe me, I understand and share your worries, but we cannot show our fear, least of all to our good sailors. They depend on us to safeguard them, so we have to be strong and try to trust in Aslan to deliver us. I promise you to be careful, and it will likely be my last venture into the city. Only a few more hours, and then we will be on our way to Narnia. So take heart, Susie."

Susan remained in his embrace for a long moment, drawing strength from his words and his simple presence, then nodded and stepped away from him, visibly straightening herself and forcing a smile onto her face, however tremulous it was. Corin had watched the whole exchange in astonishment. He knew of course how close all of the siblings were and had seen them embrace each other frequently, but he didn't think he had ever witnessed such a public display of affection from any of them. And he had certainly never heard Edmund call the queen Susie! This entire day had already been so bizarre, and he wondered what else would occur.

Edmund now gave Tumnus a sign to join him at the railing, and after a few quietly spoken words, they left the ship together. Susan and Corin watched them until they disappeared, both hoping they would return safely. Then Susan started back towards her cabin, motioning her young friend to follow her.

"Come Corin, it will not do us any good to stand here and fret. Let us drink a cup of tea, and you can tell me what happened to you. Is your heatstroke any better? You looked so pale before, and I have been very anxious on your behalf."

Corin sighed quietly, but trailed after the queen readily enough. He was always happy to spend time with Susan, but he could have done without having to tell his tale. This would surely take some time.

TBC

* * *

It took me such a long time to come up with Narnian names, and I'm not sure I was very successful. ^^' While writing it I was wondering more than once why Lewis could not have named them something else than "one dwarf" and "another dwarf"…

Anyway, please let me know what you think, I'm happy about every comment!


	3. Grief and Consolation

Now for some sibling interactions! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Grief and Consolation**

Towards the middle of the night, long after they had set sail and reached the open sea, Edmund was still standing at the railing, looking out at the moon-lit waves and lost deep in thoughts. They had left the harbour shortly after night had fallen and darkness had enveloped the city of Tashbaan, and for the first few hours the tension on board had been palpable, almost like an entity of its own. Everyone had been on the lookout, straining to see the least hint that they were being pursued, fearing that every noise that reached them out of the shadows was a ship just behind them. They were all feeling calmer at present and most had gone to sleep. No one would be able to overtake the _Splendour Hyaline_ now that they had arrived at open waters, and in three days they would be back home. But Edmund could find no peace.

He could not help wondering what would happen once they arrived at Cair Paravel. Rabadash would certainly not let the matter rest, and his only hope was that the Tisroc, whom he was judging to be rather lethargic and unwilling to risk open war, would curb the prince's… enthusiasm. However, they still had to prepare for every eventuality, and he prayed for fair winds so that they would reach the Cair quickly.

There were other thoughts that weighed down his soul as much, if not more because they caused a tremendous amount of guilt in him. He was absolutely convinced that the boy he had mistaken for Corin was King Lune's lost son, and it almost broke his heart that he had had to leave without searching for him. Tears filled his eyes, and he was taken fourteen years into the past, to a cloudy Saturday afternoon when a letter from Anvard had disrupted their planning for Lucy's birthday, bearing the terrible news that one of the new-born princes had been kidnapped. He could still clearly see the shock on Susan's face, the outrage on Peter's, could hear Lucy's sobs, and he gripped the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Suddenly, he was jolted out of his memories by a dainty hand slipping around his arm and his sister's cheek pressing against his shoulder.

"Edmund, you should get some rest. You have been out here for hours. What is on your mind, brother, that makes you flee your bed? Is it Rabadash? We are well out of his reach now, and I thank you for the pains you have taken to protect me. We can do nothing more at present, so will you not seek some sleep?"

Edmund sighed and patted her hand lightly, somehow grateful that she was here with him now. Susan had always been a calming influence on him, and he knew that she would understand him. She had gone to Archenland immediately on receiving the notice to support the queen in any way she could, and she had also been there again when the decision had been made to stop the searches. He just had to find the right words to tell her what was going through his mind.

"No, it is not Rabadash. Corin has told you about this afternoon, has he not? I mistook another boy for him. Do you know what that means, Susan? We found him. We have finally found him and could not take him with us. He is in Tashbaan, presumably all alone, and we could not… What am I going to tell Lune? How can I… how can I tell him that I saw his lost son, spoke to him even, but did not bring him with me?"

He sank to his knees on the deck, hiding his face in his hands while his feelings of guilt nearly overpowered him and his tears started to fall. Susan immediately lowered herself next to him, drawing him close until his head rested on her shoulder, and began rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Please do not cry. We do not know for certain that it _was_ Cor. I admit it is unlikely after everything Corin has told me, but Edmund, you could have done nothing else. Our time was so scarce, and there was so much to organise that we could not have launched a search. A search that would indubitably have raised suspicions that we had to avoid at all costs."

Edmund could very well see the reason in what she was saying, he had already told himself much the same thing, but it could not quell the dreadful feeling of having failed. Of having come so close to ending the pain his friend had had to bear for fourteen long years and falling short of it.

"I know, Susan, I know. But I cannot help it. You surely remember how utterly dreadful it was. Lune was searching for weeks, months even! We ourselves sent him a ship with our best and experienced sailors and trackers. We asked the merpeople for help, and Lucy spent hours pleading with Aslan to bring Cor back. I think that was the only time she ever had some doubts in Him. And now… I am well aware that we had to get away, and I would never risk your safety and well-being for anything, but… Oh Susan! How can I live with it?"

There were tears in Susan's eyes as well as she held her brother, and for what seemed to be the millionth time she asked herself why he always had to shift the blame to himself when there was quite obviously no one at fault. She also felt torn in two at the thought of the long-lost prince being all by himself in a hostile country, but she could also acknowledge that there had simply been no other option open to them. If there had been any possibility, she knew Edmund would have moved heaven and earth to find the boy.

"You are not at fault, Edmund, and no one but yourself blames you. That time was truly horrible, and I wish with all my heart Cor could be with us now. But it was not to be. You yourself told me to trust that Aslan would protect us. He did, and now I am telling you to trust that He knows what He is doing and that He has a plan, with us and surely with Cor. Nothing happens without His knowledge, Eddy, and I am certain He is with the prince just as He is with us."

Edmund stilled in Susan's arms and let her words embrace his conflicting thoughts and emotions. Despite what his heart was screaming at him, he knew that she was right. It was always easy to trust Aslan when things went well, but in situations such as these it was doubly hard. He tried to do it nonetheless, tried to concentrate on the Lion instead of on his guilt, and after some more minutes his tears subsided and his breathing calmed down. He remembered all the times that Aslan had saved them when the circumstances were completely hopeless, recalled His presence to his mind, the warm and golden glow that always surrounded Him, and little by little his guilt was eased. Pushing himself away from Susan, he wiped his eyes and then leaned forward again to press a grateful kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you Susan, for righting my perspective again. It was just such a shock when Corin told me. I had never expected something like this to happen."

Susan smiled through the sadness still clouding her eyes and took one of his hands in hers.

"I do not think any of us would have expected it. So much time has passed, and we all… we all were sure that Cor was not alive anymore. It is truly a miracle that we should be thankful for, even if he is not with us now. But it is out of our hands, and all we can do is ask Aslan to look after him, so I propose we do that."

Edmund agreed with her wholeheartedly, and so they were soon kneeling opposite each other on the deck with their eyes closed, hands folded together and heads bowed, their foreheads touching. His emotions however were still quite tangled up, and so it was Susan, obviously sensing it, who tried to express what both of them were feeling.

"Dear Aslan, you have knowledge of everything that has happened today, and you saw everything we experienced. We thank you that you let us learn that Prince Cor is yet alive and that he was with us, even if only for a short time. We ask that you watch over him and protect him, that you guide him and let no harm befall him. And if it is your will, please bring him back to his family. You know how much Lune misses him and that he is still hoping to be reunited with him. Please be with us on our journey home, with Lucy at Cair Paravel, and with Peter wherever he might be now."

They stayed in their position for a moment longer, letting the cool night breeze caress them and enjoying being together. Then they got up, breathing deeply, and Edmund enfolded Susan in an embrace once more.

"Thank you again, dearest Susan. You are one of the best two sisters in the world."

Susan laughed quietly, her eyes twinkling up at him, and Edmund was happy to feel the atmosphere lighten considerably. It was as if the weight that had been on his shoulders since this afternoon had been lifted off, and he could look forward again without being paralysed by guilt. There would most likely be much to do as soon as they reached Cair Paravel, and he should probably get as much rest on board as he could. Not to forget that there was still a conversation to be had with Corin. But for now, his fatigue caught up with him, and he tried to smother a wide yawn unsuccessfully. Susan immediately disentangled herself from his arms and gave him a gentle though resolute push towards his cabin.

"To bed with you, my king. And I do not want to see you again until at least nine o'clock, do you hear me?"

Edmund gave her a mock salute, then turned around to do as he had been told. He had to admit that he was truly tired now and could not wait to get into bed. Somehow he was certain that he would be sleeping well now.

Susan stayed for a few more minutes, adding another silent line to her earlier words and thanking Aslan that he had blessed her with such a wonderful brother and dear friend. Then she made her way back to her own cabin, hoping that the days on sea would grant all of them the opportunity to recover at least a bit from the exertion they had had to endure.

…

Corin closed his door quietly and leaned his back against it. He had no idea what had just happened out there, but he somehow felt that it had been something very important, even though he couldn't get it into his head that Edmund had been crying. He always seemed to be so unshakeable. Was a king even allowed to cry? Probably, because Edmund would never do anything unkingly. Corin suddenly remembered that the only time his father had cried had been after his mother's death, and he only hoped that nothing bad had occurred. Was something wrong with Susan? Had she been hurt by Rabadash after all? But before the fear could take hold, he reassured himself that they would certainly have told him if there was something amiss. And it had not felt like a problem, more like… but he couldn't find the words to describe it, it had been so strange! They had knelt opposite each other, and suddenly there had been this faint golden glow around them. He had never seen anything like it and wondered what it could possibly have been. But he found no answer and finally decided to go back to bed. He was already dreading the talk he would have to have with Edmund a bit and wanted to be as alert as possible for it. Corin's last thought before sleep claimed him turned to the boy from Tashbaan, and how weird it was that he was missing him.

TBC

* * *

Tell me what you think, I'm curious!


	4. Ideals and Reality

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I'm really happy that you like the story! Now we finally have the conversation Corin dreaded so much, and I'm quite curious what you'll think about it. This was the thought that basically inspired the whole story Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Ideals and Reality**

The next morning after breakfast Corin found himself in Edmund's cabin where he had been sent "because we have much leisure to talk now", to quote his friend. He sat at the big mahogany table, resting his head in his hands and looking at the picture of the Lion in a meadow full of flowers that was hanging on the wall. He also tried to stop his fidgeting because for one his father always said that princes did not do that when they were waiting for something, even if that something was a reprimand, and for another it seemed to say that he was feeling guilty. And he wasn't. He was still certain that he had done the right thing, and it only remained to convince Edmund of it as well.

As if on cue the older entered the room, closing the door behind him and coming to sit across from Corin, who straightened himself, not wanting to slouch and appear disinterested or disrespectful. Edmund regarded him solemnly for a long time, then leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"First of all I would like to apologise for my harsh words yesterday. I do not want you to feel that you cannot express your opinion to me. The sentiments behind what I said however are absolutely valid, Corin. We were very tense and pressured and had to act quickly. In situations such as these, it is imperative that you listen to those in authority, be that myself, your father, or Peter. It does not matter then if you think it is wrong, or would like to do it differently, or do not comprehend what is going on, you simply have to do as you are being told. Do you understand me?"

Corin gaped at him open-mouthed, and Edmund had to stifle a smile. He had known that he would throw the young prince with such an opening, but he did think it needed to be expressed. Said prince meanwhile could honestly say that he had expected everything but an apology. It was true, he had been quite cowed at that particular moment, but then the words had not bothered him all that much anymore. Nevertheless, he appreciated Edmund saying sorry a lot, and his admiration silently grew another notch because the other really didn't have to do that. The rest of Edmund's speech only vaguely registered with him, he had heard all of that often enough, and it was natural that he would follow his leaders. He did not need to be told that. It was only when he was very certain about something that he might perhaps act differently, but that was alright, wasn't it? After all, you should always be true to yourself. However, seeing that Edmund didn't seem to be too angry, it was perhaps the perfect moment to ask what had been bothering him since yesterday.

"Of course I understand! And thanks for the apology. But… I still don't get why we are _fleeing_! We should have challenged that… that would-be prince to a duel to defend Susan's honour and to demand satisfaction! Running away is not the honourable way to behave, is it? We are no cowards, and I don't like this implication that we might be! We should have stayed to fight! What do you think Peter would have said?"

Edmund sighed and tried not to roll his eyes. He had been almost certain that this would come up again. Corin just had such clear-cut notions about what the right way was and such an idealistic view of fighting that it was not easy to make him see that not everything was set in stone. He wondered if he had ever been that… yes, naïve was perhaps the right word. In Corin's world every conflict could be resolved by a fight, and everyone who did not behave 'honourably' or did not adhere to the 'moral code', as he liked to call it, was automatically evil or a coward. So Edmund summoned all the reserves of his considerable patience to make another attempt at explaining to Corin that he could not judge solely in black and white.

"Corin, there is no honour in senseless death, which is what would have awaited all of us had we stayed. Sometimes it is more dishonourable to persist where you know to be no chance of survival than it is to flee. For nothing is more ignoble than leading those under your command into certain death, without there being even the slightest prospect of victory. And it is never shameful to save the life _and_ welfare of a lady, no matter by what means. To answer your other question, Peter would have killed me himself had I challenged Rabadash to a duel."

To his credit, Corin honestly tried to grasp the concept of what Edmund was saying, but he did not quite manage it. In his mind fighting was always the best and most rewarding decision, even if you knew beforehand that you would die. Wasn't that the mark of the true hero, facing death with his head held high and running towards it, even when he _knew_ it would be the end?

"But isn't it always honourable to die in battle? To prove your valour by fighting all the more when you know you won't survive?"

Edmund rubbed his forehead gingerly. Sometimes talking to Corin was more trying than a whole afternoon of meetings with ambassadors. He could be as stubborn as a mule and was never easily swayed when he had become convinced of something.

"If it is your own decision, then it is another matter entirely. Though I would also not advise it then because you have no idea of the grief you would cause your family. But you cannot make this decision for those you have sworn to guide prudently, forcing them into a battle that will most assuredly cost them their _life_! There are enough instances where we truly _have_ to fight in order to protect our country and all we hold dear. So if there is any other option available, we take it, even if it is flight on occasion!"

Corin looked thoughtful now, contemplating Edmund's words seriously. He had never thought about it like that, and Edmund was surely right that it was not honourable to force someone you had authority over into death. He tapped his foot on the floor and let his eyes roam through the room again, getting stuck on the sword leaning against the wardrobe. It seemed to him to be a confirmation of his convictions.

"But wouldn't everyone under your command be happy to follow you anywhere, even into death? _I _would certainly have done so had you ordered us to fight Rabadash! And we would have been remembered forever for having been willing to die for our beliefs!"

Edmund sat up and fixed Corin with an incredulous glare that had the other squirming in a matter of seconds. He almost could not believe what he was hearing! Of all the hare-brained, unrealistic… Images of what could have happened assailed him, and his patience slipped. Before he could restrain himself, he slammed his fist onto the table, making Corin jump in his seat.

"So you would have rather fought and died, am I right? Do you have _any_ idea of what would have happened to Susan? Is that what you would have wanted, Susan forced into marriage, being violated by that… that beast, becoming nothing more than a slave? Depriving more than twenty families of their loved ones in a worthless fight? Depriving your father of his son? When will you wake up and see that combat is not truly honourable, but bloody, dirty and devastating!"

Corin shrank back and paled dramatically as the full impact of what Edmund had said hit him. It had never even entered his mind that Susan… that she could… And the thought that so many would have lost their family… He couldn't help remembering his mother's death and how unbearable the pain had been. Being the cause of that in others, when there were other alternatives… No, Edmund was absolutely right, and Corin suddenly felt incredibly small and stupid.

"I… I'm sorry. I never meant… I never wanted… Of course I don't want anyone to suffer, and Susan… no, I could never… I'm so sorry, Edmund."

Edmund's anger evaporated instantly in the face of Corin's contrition, and he reached over, covering one of the clenched fists on the table with his hand. It was to his own shame that he often forgot Corin's youth because he had an image of himself and especially of Peter at the same age in his mind, and he promised himself that he would do everything to rectify this mistake.

"I know you would never maliciously cause anyone pain. I just ask that you try to temper your rather militant views and to be open to corrections from those who simply have more experience than you do. It is a fact that you have never been in a real fight, and until you know what you are talking about, you always run the risk of hurting someone very badly with your sentiments. So please, Corin, please at least endeavour to think before you talk about honour and death again. And now do let us calm down, this agitation will do neither of us any good. I will get us some tea."

Corin nodded mutely and tried to get his bearings back together while Edmund briefly left the room to return carrying a tray with a pot, two cups and small jug of milk. He poured the tea for both of them and then they remained in silence for a time, each dwelling on his own thoughts.

Finally Edmund put down his cup and turned his attention to his young friend once more.

"Do you think you could now tell me where you were for a whole night? You had all of us worried very much."

After the talk they had just had, Corin felt even more uncomfortable relating his tale, but he knew there was nothing for it. Steeling himself and forcing his eyes to meet Edmund's, he began.

"Well, we went to this garden with all the animals, remember? After we came out, there was this boy, and he made a really, really disrespectful joke about Susan. He said… he said that she surely was so pale because she was living in a cave somewhere. I wouldn't stand for such slander, and so I knocked him down. I thought that would be enough and wanted to run after you, but then he started crying and calling for his big brother whom I then had to knock down as well because he was attacking me. And then… You have to believe me that I didn't plan any of this, and I certainly didn't want it to happen! They were chasing me, and we… we ran into the Watch, and… well, I… I started fighting them, too. I know, I know it's stupid, but I was just so angry by then! They knocked me down and wanted to bring me to one of the holding cells, but I could persuade them to let me buy them some wine, and when they fell asleep, I slipped away. I spent the night on a roof somewhere and made my way back the next day. And you know the rest."

He lowered his gaze when he saw the disapproval flashing through Edmund's eyes and looked instead at the grain of the table. He had felt so incredibly grand and heroic when he had told his adventure to the boy in their rooms who had listened with rapt attention, but now it only sounded childish and silly. Edmund meanwhile did not know whether he should laugh or cry. Not for the first time he wondered why he had ever agreed to take Corin with him on their journey. It was a recognised _fact_ that the boy was harder to mind than a herd of Squirrels. Just the thought of having to go to the holding cells to bail Corin out made him slightly nauseous. What a humiliation that would have been! Not to speak of the diplomatic entanglements that could have resulted out of the Prince of Archenland being embroiled in a fight with a contingent of the Watch of Tashbaan! But somehow Edmund considered this to be secondary compared to the first part of the story which uncovered the root of the problem.

"Corin! You cannot be serious! Are you honestly telling me that you hit another boy just because he made some inconsiderate remarks about Susan? You cannot always act in such a rash manner, especially not without having all of the facts. Perhaps he was only being uninformed and did not know any better. Most of the Calormenes know nothing about Narnia but what they have heard from rumours and fairytales, and they cannot be punished for their ignorance. I hope I do not have to remind you of the consequences had you truly been arrested by the Watch. Even you should be aware of them. But you really have to learn to restrain your violent outbursts. You cannot go around beating people up just because you feel like it."

Corin jumped up from his seat and turned away, but not before Edmund saw the hurt passing over his face. He realised his error almost immediately and started berating himself severely, while Corin desperately tried to keep the tears at bay that had suddenly flooded his eyes.

"I did not just feel like it! Don't you think I know it wasn't completely right? But… but… He insulted Susan! I couldn't… I was… I was so angry! You know that I… what she…"

He broke off because his voice now wobbled dangerously, and he didn't like appearing that weak. Susan had been there for him when his mother had died, had endured his tantrums, his fits of rage, his melancholia and his state of inconsolable grief and had never left him alone. She had been his anchor while his father had had to deal with his own pain and in the following years she had almost become another mother figure for him. He was certain that he would do anything for her, and he was extremely sensitive to slights against her person as well as easily incensed when someone spoke negatively about her. Edmund was well aware of that, so how could he say that Corin had only hit that boy for fun?

The hands descending onto his shoulders broke of his thoughts rather abruptly, and he stiffened in surprise. They squeezed slightly, conveying a comfort that Corin had not even realised he needed, and Edmund's voice when he spoke was full of tender compassion.

"I know, Corin, I know. I am sorry for what I said. I know how much Susan means to you."

The words somehow broke a dam inside him, and he whirled around with a tiny cry, grabbing Edmund around the middle and burying his head in his chest. And so Edmund found himself quite suddenly with an armful of sobbing Corin, holding him tightly and making every effort to comfort him. He stroked his hair and his back, spoke softly to him and even started humming an old Narnian lullaby. Despite Corin's regular protestations that he could handle anything, there were simply some things that were too much, and the last two days had to have been especially trying for him. He had not said so, but Edmund suspected that Corin had been quite afraid at the prospect of being brought to the holding cells, and then there had been their hurried flight and their earlier argument. Therefore this outburst did not really surprise him overly much, and it only remained to wait until the storm of emotions passed. Luckily he had enough experience with that!

The sobs slowly dwindled away, but Corin made no move to leave Edmund's embrace. He felt comfortable and secure, and he had to admit to himself that he needed this after the confusion of the past few days. Everything had happened so quickly! He took a deep breath and tried to put some of his feelings into words.

"I… I really didn't mean for everything to get so out of hand! And when the Watch came… For a moment I thought it was all over now! But… but… I just can't stand it when someone insults Susan! She's so wonderful, to everybody! How can… how can anyone say such… such mean things about her?"

Edmund wondered how to handle this now, looking at the painting of Aslan and asking Him for wisdom, then steered Corin towards the bed. He sat them both down on it, and Corin immediately curled into his side, resting his head on Edmund's shoulder.

"I know, Corin, and I understand you very well. I also do not like it if anyone speaks ill about my sisters or my brother. I do compliment your willingness to defend those you care about, but…"

And here he lightly grasped Corin's face and turned it up to his own so that he could lock eyes with him.

"But there are other ways than your fists to accomplish it. You are not a child anymore, Corin, you are a young man, and I would wish that you became aware of your potential. I have every faith that you will grow into an exceptional Knight and be a credit to both your father and your country, but you have to realise that you need to temper your impulsiveness with reason and prudence. Think before you act, consider the consequences of your deeds, not only for yourself, but also for the others that are involved and do not forget that sometimes no retribution is more honourable than the one not taken. And know that I trust you, Corin. I trust you to do what is right."

Corin's eyes opened wide as Edmund's words resonated in his mind. They spoke to something deep inside him and caused him to want to make Edmund proud of him. The idea that he was trusted made him sit up straighter, wishing to prove that the trust was well placed. And he had to concede that his friend was right, he was not a child. With a jolt the thought entered his head that Edmund had already been a king for four years when he was his age! While he was cavorting all over Anvard, getting into all kinds of mischief and never caring about more than who he could engage in his next mock fight, Edmund had at fourteen borne responsibility for a whole country, had been High Judge, dispensing justice and rendering verdicts for all of Narnia, had presided over court councils, received ambassadors and gone to war! He had never really thought about all of that, and seen in this light his antics were extremely childish and he felt very embarrassed about them. And he promised himself in that instant that he would strive to grow up into a great knight and a worthy king just like Edmund.

Edmund noticed the sudden awe in his young friend's gaze and puzzled about whatever could have caused it, but then Corin nodded decisively and took one of his hands, gazing up at him earnestly which effectively pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Edmund, I promise to listen to you and to do everything in my power to be worthy of the trust you have placed in me. I really want to be someone you can count on, someone you can rely on without second thoughts, and I hope to be a man you can be proud of one day."

Edmund smiled at that, Corin managed to surprise him time and again. What he had said had sounded so mature when compared to his earlier petulance and to emphasise the solemnity of the moment, Edmund took Corin's upturned face in his hands and leaned down to kiss his forehead lightly.

"I _am_ already proud of you, Corin. You are a good son, a loyal friend and a dutiful prince. Trust in Aslan, and you will never be led astray."

Corin blushed scarlet, but had to smile nonetheless. Edmund's words meant more to him than he could say, and he dearly wished that he would never disappoint him. He followed as Edmund stood, and could not prevent the other from hugging him again. To be honest, he only put up a token resistance which Edmund obviously noticed, judging by his laughter.

"Well, enough of these heavy conversations now. Get out into the sunshine, my prince, and enjoy the days. I expect there to be much less leisure once we arrive at Cair Paravel."

Corin nodded, happy that everything had turned out so well, and made his way over to the door. Just before he left the cabin, he turned around once more, looking at Edmund with evident sincerity.

"Thank you, Edmund. Thank you so much. You see… This really means a lot to me and you're… you're like a…"

But then his courage deserted him, and he quickly fled the room before things got too emotional again.

Edmund chuckled quietly, knowing what Corin had meant to say and sharing the sentiment. If this was what it felt like to have a younger brother, he might at least understand Peter a bit better now. If Peter had gone through the same with him? Experienced that mix of pride and frustration, of wanting to help, but knowing that the younger ultimately had to find his own way? Perhaps he should ask his big brother once he returned from his campaign, it would surely make for an interesting discussion.

TBC

* * *

Tell me what you think and if you liked it!


	5. Rush and Respite

Now we get back to Cair Paravel, and Lucy makes an appearance! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Rush and Respite**

The next two days passed quietly as everyone rested as much as possible, all of them having the indistinct feeling that something was coming towards them and that they would then be very busy. On the morning of the fourth day after they had left Tashbaan, just after the sun had risen, the coast of Narnia appeared on the horizon, and a cheer went up among the crew. With a steady wind behind them, they approached Cair Paravel's harbour not too many hours later, where they could already see a minor crowd gathering. Someone had quite obviously spotted them as well.

Edmund and Susan with Corin behind them were the first to disembark and were immediately greeted by a joyous clamour from their subjects and Lucy herself who nearly flew at them, embracing all three of them several times.

"Edmund! Susan! What a wonderful surprise! We had not expected you for at least another two weeks or more! I had just gotten up when one of the Eagles found me to say there was a ship nearing us. I knew it could only be the _Splendour Hyaline_! I am so happy to see you again, the castle is so much emptier when all three of you are away. And Corin! I do believe you have grown again!"

Lucy's enthusiasm was contagious as always, and for a moment they all forgot the reason for their earlier arrival. Edmund could not resist picking his little sister up and twirling her around, accompanied by much laughter from her and everyone watching, while Corin tried to hide himself and his rather red face behind Susan, grumbling about being hugged twice in as many minutes.

Edmund finally put Lucy down again, still grinning widely at her and then bowing deeply.

"Well met, dearest sister. We delight in affording you pleasure and surprise. What news from Cair Paravel? I see our castle still stands which gives me great relief."

Lucy laughed and swatted at his arm while Susan hid her chuckle behind her hand.

"Oh stop that, you! There are no news, nothing exciting happened. Mistress Marigold had her Kittens last week, and some of the Dryads approached me about redesigning our gardens. But come inside! I am sure you have much more to tell me! I want to know everything!"

Brought down to earth rather suddenly by that, Edmund and Susan exchanged a serious look that did not go unnoticed by Lucy. Her brow furrowed as her gaze went from one to the other, and she stepped closer, putting a hand on Edmund's arm.

"Edmund? Is everything alright? Did… did something happen in Calormen?"

Corin, who had been all but forgotten for the moment, wondered what Edmund would do now. Would he tell her here, and all the people standing around as well? Or would he dismiss everyone which would surely provide much thought for speculation? Everything was still so confusing, and he honestly had no idea what would happen now, though he agreed with Edmund that Rabadash would most likely not stand for what they had done.

Edmund meanwhile was lightly stroking Lucy's hand, putting a smile onto his face once more.

"Keep smiling, Lucy. I do not want to ruin everyone's good mood just now. I will explain everything inside. It is complicated because we…"

But he was unable to finish what he wanted to say because suddenly there was a commotion and then the crowd parted to let an almost breathless Stag through.

"Your Majesties! How fortuitous to see you arrived! My name is Chervy and I bring grave news from your Southern borders. I met there a messenger from Archenland this very morning. Anvard is under attack from two hundred Calormenes under Prince Rabadash."

Susan paled, staggering slightly, and Edmund shot out a quick hand to steady her, putting his other arm around Corin, who had gone deathly white, and drawing him to his side. Murmurs broke out everywhere and Lucy looked at them in shock. Edmund himself floundered for a moment, he had expected consequences, but not that rapidly and on such a scale, and not for the first time in the last week or so he rued the day that Rabadash had come to Narnia to darken their doorstep. However, he gathered himself quickly, being aware of the need for speedy action now, and made eye contact with Starburst, the vice general of their army. A silent communication passed between them, and then the Centaur trotted away quickly to assemble who was needed for an impromptu council of war.

Edmund almost did not know what to do first. There was a completely astonished Lucy staring at him and demanding an explanation, there was a desperate-looking Susan trying to keep her composure, and there was a trembling Corin clutching his tunic who definitely needed comfort. On top of that there were their subjects whose voices were slowly but surely rising in mounting hysteria. He closed his eyes briefly, gathering all of his strength around him and forcing himself to think rationally, and then set about bringing order into the chaos. He gently steered Corin to Lucy's side who understood his intent instantly, pulling the young prince close, and shot his little sister a quick glance to let her know he would explain everything to her later. And after squeezing Susan's hand reassuringly for a second, he spread his arms to get their subjects' attention which fortunately resulted in everyone promptly falling silent.

"My dear Narnians, Queen Susan and I are glad to be among you again, and we ask that you do not alarm yourselves about the tidings we have just received. Be assured that we know well how to counter this threat and that no one in this our realm of Narnia shall come to harm. We thank our good Cousin Chervy for making all haste so as to warn us betimes, allowing us to formulate an appropriate response. As our friend and ally, Archenland can reckon on our assistance, and we will do everything in our power to lend aid in their hour of need and to safeguard our own beloved country."

It was not a great speech, but to Edmund's relief it served its purpose of calming everyone down. The almost frantic energy in the crowd gradually returned to a measure of their former cheerfulness, though somewhat subdued, and everyone soon dispersed, recognising that their monarchs had essential duties to attend to now and quietly conversing among themselves. Edmund lightly took Susan's arm, and together they made their way towards the castle, Lucy with Corin a few steps behind them. Susan sniffled quietly and leaned her head against Edmund's shoulder, letting him all but lead her onwards, and speaking to him almost in a whisper.

"This is my entire fault! Oh Edmund, what have I done! I wish I had never met him! I cannot believe I was so taken by this… this savage! And now I have brought a war upon us! How can you ever forgive me? How can our subjects?"

Edmund turned slightly to press a kiss to the side of her head, hoping that she could feel his support and that he would be able to alleviate her distress at least a little.

"Su, we already talked about this, remember? It is _not_ your fault, and there is nothing to forgive. I know that, and our subjects know that as well. No one blames you for your feelings, and Rabadash _was_ charming when he was here."

Susan snorted in a quite unladylike manner and surreptitiously wiped her eyes as they passed the gate into the outer courtyard.

"Oh yes, _so_ charming! And his charm was what made you speak against him so vehemently. Do not think I have forgotten all your words of caution, despite how I reacted to them. I am so sorry for how I behaved back then, Eddy. Had I but listened to you!"

Edmund smiled a little awkwardly, he did not like being praised like this, especially when Susan made herself look bad by comparison.

"But I was not in love with him, Susan. It is natural not to see all these minor things adding up when you are in love. So please stop reproaching yourself, will you? I am overly sensitive and distrustful where you and Lucy are concerned anyway. I could just as well have been wrong."

Susan decided not to reply to that, letting her brother keep his modesty, although she silently disagreed with him. His judgement was impeccable, as he had once again proved in the case of Rabadash, and she was certain that he would not let his protectiveness for them detract from his impartiality. But she knew there was no discussing this with Edmund, so she held her tongue, instead allowing his comforting words to soothe her and concentrating on distancing herself from her feelings of guilt.

Lucy, who had of course noticed Susan's discomposure, let Edmund take care of their sister for the moment, watching their backs attentively and curbing her impatience to know what was going on while keeping a hold of the eerily quiet Corin. She could well imagine what he was feeling now and did not want to offer cold comfort that would not be able to allay his fears, so she turned her attention to the impending council and the campaign they would no doubt have to prepare.

Corin meanwhile barely realised that they were going up the stairs and entering the castle, he was in a state of complete shock. Anvard was being attacked! His _home_ was under attack, and he was here, unable to do anything. Never in his life had he felt so absolutely helpless, and the thought of his father in danger sent sparks of terror through him. He did not know what was going on, did not know if anyone was even still… alive, and his mind recoiled at the idea of coming home to utter devastation, his father not there anymore to greet him. It was impossible, it simply couldn't happen, he would not allow it to! His father was the best fighter, he would win and everything would be alright… it had to be! Corin wanted to saddle his horse this very instant and ride to Anvard without pause and it almost tore him apart that he was not there now to defend everything he held dear. But even in his confusion and desperation, everything that had been drilled into him in interminable hours of strategy and politics lessons was still in the back of his mind, telling him that he could not simply rush ahead. No matter how much he wanted to repress this annoying voice that sounded suspiciously like his tutor, he knew that it was right, and he also knew that there were at least three people here who would have no qualms about tying him to a chair if he attempted anything like heading to Anvard on his own. But if they went, he would go with them! That was his right, it was after all his home, his _country_ that was in jeopardy, and he would not let anyone prevent him from coming to its rescue!

Corin came back to reality when the arm around his shoulders drew him to a stop, and he looked up to see that Edmund had turned around to face him, his eyes compassionate, but serious.

"Corin, would you please wait here in my study while we go into council? I will send Melibee to keep you company, and we can talk later."

He wanted to protest, wanted to insist on being present in the discussions, but he noticed the no-arguments expression on Edmund's face and knew that he would not be able to sway him. And there was also this small part of him, saying that he should not make things more difficult for his friend than they already were by being stubborn, and that he would need his energy later on. So he nodded his head and entered the room they were standing in front of, preparing himself to wait while his impatience to _do_ something already came to the fore.

As soon as the door closed behind Corin, Lucy fixed her siblings with a stern gaze which told them she would not be stalled anymore and crossed her arms.

"Alright, I think we need to talk before we hold any sort of council. I have to know what occurred in Calormen that Rabadash is practicing open warfare on Archenland now!"

Edmund and Susan had to agree with her, so the three monarchs adjourned to one of their private sitting rooms, where the two elders proceeded to fill Lucy in on everything that had happened since they had left Narnia almost four weeks ago.

By the end of their tale, Lucy was almost shaking with anger, pacing up and down on the soft carpet and tugging at her braid in agitation.

"How dare he? Intending to force Susan… It is utterly unthinkable! And then to have the audacity to attack Archenland! We have to act immediately! Why, that…"

And she carried on to express what exactly she thought of Rabadash and his behaviour. Edmund put his hands on the armrests of his chair and crossed his legs, watching his sister thoughtfully and letting her vent a bit longer before attempting to give any sort of response.

"Of course we will act instantly. Not only is Archenland our closest ally and Lune one of our dearest friends, but it is more than obvious what Rabadash's intent is. He wants to get to Susan."

Susan stiffened slightly, but otherwise kept her composure while Lucy pushed one of Edmund's hands away, settling on the armrest and leaning her head on his.

"We will have to lead out the army as soon as possible, seeing that Anvard is already under attack. And we have to prevent him from reaching Narnia at all costs! You are of course aware that I will accompany you to command the archers, are you not, brother dear?"

Edmund wrapped one of his arms around her waist and sighed deeply. He could not recall how often they had already had this particular conversation, and Susan chuckling quietly next to him did not help matters. He opened his mouth to speak, but his big sister cut him off before he could even start.

"Save your breath, Edmund. You know you will not be able to stop her or to persuade her otherwise."

Edmund glanced to his side to see Lucy's set jaw and resolute eyes and had to concede that Susan was right. Once the younger queen set her mind on something, especially if she believed it was the only right thing to do, she would push it through no matter the opposition. But he had to try nevertheless.

"I would feel better if you stayed here, Lu. Rabadash is a brute, and his men are probably the same. I do not want anything to happen to you. And with Peter away, it would also be more prudent if you both were here in case… in case anything happened."

Lucy leaned against him harder, almost toppling off the armrest into his lap, while Susan gasped, reaching over to grip his hand tightly. The older queen's eyes were wide, but a fierce light shone in them.

"Do not ever talk like that, do you hear me? That is not prudence, it is you being self-sacrificing again. You know very well that it is enough if one of us stays here, and from what Peter's letters tell us, he is very well and not likely to disappear any time soon!"

Lucy lifted her head to look at Susan in gratitude and nodded vigorously, her braid almost hitting Edmund in the face.

"Yes, and someone has to take care of you and make sure you do not do anything too reckless. I do not care whether Rabadash is a witless brute or the courtliest gentleman in the whole world, I will not let him get away with this shameful treatment of our family and with this… this despicable attack."

Edmund rather felt as if he had stumbled into crossfire, being bombarded from two sides, and he could not even put up his hands to ward them off – at least symbolically – because one was still held by Susan and the other draped around Lucy.

"But… do you not think our subjects would feel better if you both stayed here? They must be quite confused and worried now and would certainly appreciate it if the two of you comforted and reassured them. You know how they adore you, Lu, and I am sure they would love your presence."

Now they both actually started laughing, and Edmund's gaze bounced from one to the other, wondering what he had missed. Lucy kissed his temple, fond amusement colouring her voice.

"Are you so desperate for arguments that you have to resort to attempts at causing me guilt? You will not succeed in changing my mind. I will go with you, and we will face this challenge together."

Susan could not resist adding her bit as well, knowing it would likely break the rest of his opposition.

"Or do you not trust me to run the castle by myself and be a support and comfort for our subjects? For shame, brother!"

Edmund dropped his head back and closed his eyes, petulantly asking himself what he had done to deserve two sisters who could talk him – the master diplomat! – against the wall, but still conceding defeat.

"Alright, alright! I surrender! Lucy accompanies me, and Susan stays here, holding everything together. But Lu, you _will_ promise me to stay in the rear with the archers. I will not have you involved in open combat!"

Lucy discreetly rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness, but was quite ready to agree to his wishes. She almost never participated in the one-on-one action on the battle field and was usually content with her position as commander of the archers. After sharing a triumphant look with Susan over Edmund's head, she stood up and smoothed out her skirts, watching her brother, who had not yet opened his eyes, with a tender expression on her face, while her older sister had already left her seat and was halfway to the door.

Susan turned back around for a moment, clapping her hands once, which caused Edmund to jump and Lucy to smother a giggle, and reminded them that they did not have much more time.

"Well, now that this issue is resolved, I think we should join our advisers in council as they are surely already waiting for us. There is still much to discuss and even more to be prepared if you want to leave today."

So the siblings left their sitting room and their respite, which their conversation had been in spite of the grave topics they had had to discuss. Simply being together strengthened them and helped them to breathe easier and they made their way to the Sun Room, where councils such as these were usually held, with a slightly more positive disposition.

TBC


	6. Insistence and Resignation

A big thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm so happy you like it, as I am having a lot of fun writing it! So, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Insistence and Resignation**

Edmund made his way down the corridor at a brisk pace, letting the decisions of the council run through his mind again. They had formulated the best plan under these less than ideal circumstances, deciding to take the better part of the soldiers stationed at Cair Paravel at the moment and march for Anvard as soon as the preparations were complete which should be in three to four hours. Notices had been sent to Owlwood for reinforcements, so that the castle would not be unprotected, seeing as most of its fighting power would be gone. For now Edmund had left everything in the capable hands of his sisters and his vice general and was approaching his study, where he rather expected quite another battle to take place.

He opened the door quietly, and a smile stole over his face when he saw Corin lying on the floor, head propped up by his hands and engaged in a game of chequers with Melibee, a bubbly Meerkat overseeing their library who had become friends with the young prince when he had sought refuge in her domain to escape Susan's sudden need to experiment with his wardrobe. Edmund was thankful that Corin seemed to have calmed down at least somewhat, it had to have been such a shock to hear the news, especially after all that had happened in Tashbaan. But the picture of harmony was destroyed as soon as Corin looked up to see him standing in the doorway, jumping up to rush over to him.

"Edmund! Finally! What did you talk about? What did you decide? What are we going to do? When are you planning to leave?"

Corin had barely been able to stave off his nervous energy and anxiety, though Melibee had truly helped to distract him a little bit, and he wanted to act _now_! Every minute he spent here could be a minute in which the gates at Anvard might fall, in which his friends might be injured and in which his father might… He did not even want to think about this, and it was all he could do not to grab Edmund's arm and start shaking it. Instead he bounced on his heels, watching impatiently as the elder dismissed Melibee with a few kind words and then sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, motioning him toward the other. When he had lowered himself, Edmund leaned forward and fixed him with a serious gaze.

"I wanted to let you know that Lucy and I will be leading the army to Anvard this afternoon. We will do everything in our power to help your father and defeat Rabadash, I can promise you that. I know how hard this must be for you, but I ask that you trust Aslan and trust us and have hope for a good outcome."

Corin breathed deeply, feeling a tiny bit better now that something was to be done and being glad that he had not been wrong in his thoughts on what Edmund would decide. With the help of Narnia's army, he was sure it would be no problem at all to defeat Rabadash, and he already started imagining what he would do when he came face to face with this so-called prince. It was only then that he noticed that Edmund had not mentioned what _his_ role in the plan would be.

"Of course I trust you! And I knew you'd help Father, but… what about me? I'm coming with you, right?"

This was exactly what Edmund had expected, and he leaned back in his chair, just managing to restrain a groan.

"You are of course _not_ coming with us, Corin. We are going into battle, and it is simply out of the question that you will be present. You have no experience and are far too young! It would be the height of irresponsibility."

Corin's brows drew together in a frown, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Edmund could not leave him here like that, he would not allow it!

"It's _my_ home that is being attacked! I want to defend it! I have a _right_ to defend it! And anyway, haven't you always told me that the king is the first to attack and the last to retreat? I'm the crown prince, so it applies to me as well. I will go!"

Edmund wondered why it was always up to him to have these kinds of conversations with Corin. He could naturally comprehend his young friend's wish to come to the aid of his country, but this stubbornness was truly trying. And why were his own words always quoted back at him at the most inopportune of times!

"Please be reasonable, Corin! I do understand your wish to fight for Archenland, but you have never been in a battle before, and it would be much too dangerous."

Corin however did not see the point. Fights were always dangerous, wasn't that the whole idea? And it made for this special thrill that he felt even now rushing through him. He had practiced his sword fighting so much, especially in the last two years, and he was sure that he would be able to hold his own against anyone, most of all those cretins from Calormen!

"But some day _has_ to be the first time, right? How am I supposed to gain any experience when I'm never allowed to join any battle? I want to fight, Edmund! I'm not afraid, and I will not be a disgrace to you!"

Corin's eyes glittered and he was coiled tight as a spring, as if he was about to burst any second, and Edmund was not sure he would be able to deflate the tension in the prince. If only he had more time! But part of his mind was already occupied with everything he still had to do, how long it would take until they were ready to depart and strategies that might work against Rabadash. He contemplated simply ordering Corin to stay and not to argue any more, but despite their tight schedule, he did not want to do that. It would hurt Corin and the trust between them, not to mention that it would most likely not be effective.

"Do you not remember what we talked about? Wanting to fight for fighting's sake can never be the right way, and trying to prove your valour only makes you reckless. I hope I do not have to tell you where _that_ will lead. I will not risk your life by allowing you to come."

Corin just wanted to start screaming, so frustrated did he feel. He would not – could not – stay at Cair Paravel! Being forced into inactivity was one of the worst punishments he could think of, and he knew that he had to convince Edmund, or else he would be going completely crazy!

"It's not like that! I do remember what we talked about, and I understand it, really! I just want to show them that I will not allow them to do this to my land! Please Edmund! Please let me defend my home, let me fight for it! I cannot sit here in my room, knowing you are out there, battling our enemies, and not be allowed to do something! Please don't force me, I couldn't bear it if something happened to my father, and I was not there to be with him!"

He had left his seat and was kneeling next to Edmund's chair now, looking up at him beseechingly, and Edmund felt himself wavering. He knew Corin's feelings so well, the fear of losing someone he loved, the desperate thought of perhaps being able to do something, _anything_, to stop the worst from happening, the wish to become active and to fight to protect that which he held most dear. But still…

"I understand you, believe me I do! But I do not think I can take the responsibility for letting you join us. How shall I be able to look your father in the eye if anything happens to you? You are still so young, Corin, which increases the jeopardy I would be putting you into exceptionally."

Corin tried very hard not to start pouting, not wanting to give Edmund another reason for thinking him childish, and wracked his brain for another argument. There was almost nothing with which he could counter Edmund's logic because it was a fact that he was only fourteen and there was certainly no commander that would ever let half a child fight with an army. And then it came to him…

"But Edmund, weren't you even younger than me when you fought the White Witch? Even Peter was barely as old as me! Would _you_ have let anyone keep you from going into that battle? And you told me once that you had never even held a sword before you came to Aslan's camp! So if you could decide to be a part of that war, do I not have the same right?"

Edmund stopped cold. He could not refute what Corin was saying in any way. No one would have been able to prevent him from battling the Witch with his brother, he had not even listened to Peter himself when he had told him to leave. And Corin was right, he had had even less experience than his young friend, who had a sword master since his eighth birthday. If there was one thing Edmund truly hated, it was grown-ups being hypocritical, and somehow he felt he would be exactly that if he continued to deny Corin now that this very valid point had been brought to his attention. On the other hand, if Corin was hurt, he knew he would probably never be able to forgive himself.

He closed his eyes, blocking out Corin and his pleading gaze, and tried to concentrate on coming to a definite conclusion. He was not happy that the younger had managed to put him off his stride, and liked being this indecisive even less. What should he do? Could he take Corin along in good conscience? Most likely not, but he would also not be comfortable if he left him here. Who knew what he would get up to!

Quite suddenly, his thoughts were brought to a halt, and a voice wafted through his mind like a soft breeze.

_Let him go, Edmund. Trust me as you asked him to trust you, and let him go. He has to learn. And know that I am with you wherever you go and whatever happens._

Edmund naturally recognised the voice, noticing how the knot of anxiety in his stomach loosened, and sent silent thanks to Aslan before opening his eyes and looking directly at Corin.

"Alright, you may come with us, but…"

Here however he was interrupted by a whoop as Corin jumped up and nearly fell round his neck, before he thought better of it and instead slumped back into his chair, grinning at Edmund.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're not going to regret it, I promise!"

Corin was almost giddy with relief. He had actually succeeded in changing Edmund's mind and could hardly believe it! He would go with the army, he would fight and he would teach those Calormenes what happened to anyone who dared attack Archenland! Oh, and he could not wait to meet Rabadash! He would… he would… He was not exactly sure _what_ he would do, but Corin knew that he would make the villain pay for wanting to force Susan into marriage and for attacking them! He would avenge them all, and he could almost see himself standing with his sword poised above Rabadash, the prince begging him for mercy, and he alone having the power to decide the loser's fate!

Corin was so caught up in his fantasies that he did not hear Edmund saying his name several times, and it took his friend's hands on his shoulders to shake him out of the images of victory and glory he had been caught up in. He focused on Edmund reluctantly, not liking the look on the other's face.

"Corin, before you float away on whatever cloud of heroism you seem to be on, I want you to listen to me! You can come with us, but you will most certainly not fight! I will give you a guard and you can observe the battle from a safe distance. Nothing more! And you do not need to start sulking now, it is quite enough that I am letting you accompany us at all!"

Corin had indeed crossed his arms and jutted out his lower lip, preparing himself to complain about what he felt was a completely unfair order, but Edmund's tone of voice and his steely gaze let him rethink that. Under no circumstances did he want to risk Edmund retracting his permission, and he consoled himself with the thought that surely things would look differently once they arrived at Anvard. So he lowered his eyes as Edmund straightened up again and nodded, signalling that he had heard the words and would not object – for now.

Edmund ran his fingers through his hair, sighing quietly to himself in slight frustration. He could plainly see Corin's displeasure and that his young friend was still determined to fight despite his outward show of acquiescence, but he was unwilling to go into this further now. There were still a number of tasks he had to attend to and time was running short.

"Please try to understand me, Corin. I cannot allow you to fight. Even letting you watch seems to be sheer madness, quite apart from the fact that I do not really have the appropriate authority. It would be your father's decision, and his alone. But enough of that now. Go and pack what you want to take, I expect we will be leaving shortly."

Corin still did not agree with Edmund and was intent on not staying at the sidelines, but knew he could do nothing more at the moment. So with another soft thank-you he left the study, already thinking about everything he would need and further on about what exactly he would do and which techniques he would use when combat started.

After the door had closed, Edmund sank back down into his chair, cradling his head in his hands. Corin's attitude slowly but surely began to worry him, and he wondered what it would take for the prince to abandon his idealised and glorified view of wars and fighting. These convictions could lead to disaster so extremely fast, and with a significant amount of dread he speculated if perhaps he and Peter were partially responsible for some of them. They had had to wage wars at a very young age and had always been successful. And while every battle had been fought out of necessity alone, he knew that their subjects occasionally tended to embellish their deeds, and he also knew that Corin had heard every last one of these tales because Lune was not only an avid storyteller, but also liked using him and Peter as some kind of case studies on how a king should behave in certain situations, being of the opinion that others always made a greater impression on a child than the own father. Had these stories provided Corin with the image of the heroic and honourable warrior that was so firmly embedded in his mind and that he seemed to regard as the most worthy status one could strive to attain? If that were to be the case, he would definitely have to talk to Peter about damage containment as soon as they both returned. They had always refused to discuss the details of their battles with Corin, but perhaps that had been the exact wrong course of action, especially now that he was older. It might have left him to fabricate his own versions of events, and Edmund could imagine vividly what they looked like. And once again he asked himself whether he had just done the right thing.

Although he had heard Aslan's words clearly, Edmund still felt insecure, questioning if it was wise to permit Corin's presence in the army. He thought ruefully that it was always easier to advise someone else to trust than to do it, and attempted to lay his fears to rest and to listen instead to Aslan's promises. It was not easy, but at least his doubts receded somewhat, and he moved around his desk to finally carry out the task he had been apprehensive of since the moment he had realised they would need to lead the army out: writing a letter to Peter to let him know what was going on. He would love nothing better than to keep the whole situation from his brother, or to tell him later at any rate, because he still had enough to deal with in the North and would only worry, but Peter was High King and as such he had to know what was happening in Narnia, especially when it involved something as serious as combat in Archenland. Edmund only hoped that the letter would not reach Peter at an inopportune time, because while Lucy had shown him the last correspondence from a week ago which had sounded very positive, telling them that all the rebellious giants had been defeated and that it only remained to extinguish some minor spots of trouble and to clean up in a manner of speaking, one could never know when new troubles might flare up. Edmund did not want to imagine a distracted Peter in a fight, and he was sure that his brother would be exactly that as soon as he received the missive. He himself was not all that worried about his own safety, and although something could of course always happen, he was confident in his and in his army's abilities. But he knew that Peter-the-mother-hen would see this quite differently and would probably envision the worst immediately.

A rather wistful smile graced Edmund's face as he twirled his quill around in his fingers. He missed Peter very much and could not wait to see him again. Four months were not a short time, and he did not like being the bearer of such bad news now that they had not seen each other face to face in so long. His big brother was unfortunately prone to becoming even more anxious and overprotective during prolonged absences. However, there was nothing for it.

About twenty minutes later, Edmund signed the letter with a flourish, skimming it again while wondering if it had perhaps turned out overly formal. But he had consciously decided on that style in the hope of presenting the whole situation in a more detached manner, so that Peter would perhaps be a bit less worried. It was a slim hope, considering who he was writing to, but still! The language might also serve to remind Peter that it was a correspondence between kings, not brothers, and that King Edmund had no other course of action open to him than the one he had described. He rolled the parchment up and sealed it, then went to find one of the gryphons they used as message bearers for important occasions and asked him to take the communication to Peter's camp with all haste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At about five o'clock the army was assembled in front of the castle with Edmund and Lucy at the head, looking up to one of the balconies where Susan was standing, preparing herself to speak the traditional blessing. She glanced at her siblings briefly, battling against the fear that ambushed her whenever one of them set out on a mission they might not return from. Sometimes she found the lot of being the one to stay behind so hard to bear, the waiting could seem interminable and the worry was always her companion. But she knew that she had her own tasks to carry out, so she steeled herself and spread her arms out wide, projecting her voice so that it would carry over all those assembled as they bowed their heads.

"My dear Friends and Cousins, today you are venturing out to come to the aid of a valued ally and friend, to defend that which you hold dear and to fight against those who would wish us harm. We thank you for your unwavering loyalty and alacrity, and entreat you not to forget that Aslan is always with you. May He be before you, to show you the right way. May He be beside you, to accompany you and to protect you. May He be behind you, to safeguard you from the malice of those who wish to harm you. May He be below you, to catch you if you fall and to deliver you out of the snare. May He be inside you, to give you strength and courage when you falter. May He be all around you, to defend you against the enemies attacking you. May He be above you, to be your shield and to let you feel His presence. And so go forth, for Narnia, and for Aslan!"

A cheer went up from the soldiers and those who had gathered to see them off with well-wishes, and then the army marched off, Susan remaining on the balcony until she could not see the figures of her brother and sister on their horses anymore.

* * *

I'm sure you recognised the old Irish blessing I used at the end. I thought it fit well under the circumstances. Tell me what you think!


	7. Distance and Formality

This chapter is dedicated to **peanutmeg** because I know how much she likes Peter! Thanks for all our talks!

We are leaving Edmund and Corin for now and go to the North. I'm very curious how you will like the chapter, it is somewhat of an experiment for me as much of it contains the letter Edmund has written in the last chapter. Some lines in it are taken from the challenge that was sent to Miraz in _Prince Caspian_, and some are from _The Horse and His Boy_. I'm sure you will recognise them. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Distance and Formality**

Night had already fallen on Ettinsmoor, and Peter was sitting at the fire with Oreius and the other leaders of his army, recapitulating the past day. There had been only one minor altercation that had not even resulted in violence, the Giants were retreating further and further North and all of them were expecting to be finished here in under two weeks. He was missing Cair Paravel and especially his siblings quite a lot by now and would be very happy when he saw the last of this dismal moor. No wonder the Marshwiggles were depressed all the time, having to live in such surroundings!

He tried to stifle a yawn and was about to call it a day when there was a great swoosh from overhead, and a Gryphon landed just outside the ring of their fire. Peter stood up immediately, approaching their messenger after throwing Oreius a curious glance.

"Cloudrunner! To what do we owe the honour of your late visit? Is everything alright?"

Cloudrunner bowed and took off the satchel that was hanging around his neck with one of his claws, handing it over to Peter.

"I bear a letter from your brother, King Edmund, your Majesty."

Peter's eyebrows rose in surprise while he was already reaching into the little bag, drawing out a roll of parchment with Edmund's royal seal on it.

"My brother and sister have already returned to Cair Paravel? When did this happen? And is there aught you can tell me as to the occasion of this letter?"

Lucy had written to him only a few days ago, saying that she expected Susan and Edmund to stay in Calormen for at least two more weeks, and Peter could not help the disquieting feeling that was rising in him. The Gryphon meanwhile ruffled his feathers and searched for the right words.

"Ay, your Majesty. They returned this very morning to the delighted astonishment of all at Cair Paravel. I would not venture to presume on the contents of the letter, but his Highness King Edmund asked me to deliver it with all speed."

By now Peter was certain that something had to be amiss, and he was impatient to read Edmund's correspondence at once. He nevertheless forced a smile onto his face, not wanting to dismiss their faithful messenger rudely, and bade him enter the circle around the fire.

"Good Cloudrunner, I thank you for your diligence and swiftness. Please rest now from your flight, and I am certain we will be able to provide you with a repast."

After bidding his companions good night and with a last look to Oreius he retreated to his tent, wanting to have some privacy, and sat down amidst the blankets and pillows that lay strewn across the floor to make the 'accommodation' a bit more comfortable. Then he broke the seal carefully, coming face to face with his brother's familiar handwriting.

_Edmund, by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, King in Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, to Peter, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Greetings dearest brother._

Peter shook his head slightly, a genuine smile stealing over his face. He had told his brother so often that he could leave off all the titles when he was writing to him, as no one else would get to see the letter anyway, but sometimes Edmund could be so incredibly stubborn. When he felt it was right to do so, he would add them, no matter what Peter said. Still smiling, he continued on.

_Be it made known to your Majesty that our royal sister Queen Susan the Gentle and We, King Edmund the Just, have on this the seventeenth day of the month Springclear returned to our realm of Narnia from the far away land of Calormen, whereto our royal persons had ventured forth so as to fathom and comprehend the nature of the Queen Susan's tender affections, inclinations and regard towards Rabadash, son of Hisham Tisroc and Crown Prince of Calormen, and likewise to discern and unravel the intentions and particular parts of the said Rabadash, our express purpose being the contemplation and likelihood of a union 'tween the House of Narnia and the House of the Tisroc._

_Be it made further known to your Majesty that the premature return of our royal sister and of Our self is owed to untoward circumstances outside our range and scope of control which shall hereinafter be unveiled to the perceptive and discriminating gaze of your Highness in the most fervent hope that their rendition shall serve to enlighten, illustrate and explicate the events that have thenceforth followed._

Peter looked up and focused his gaze on his shield that was leaning against one of the travel chests, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. He knew his brother well, had received countless notices from him, and was therefore aware that Edmund only used this overly formal style, especially in a private correspondence, when something truly unpleasant had occurred. He now dreaded reading on and all manner of possibilities ran through his mind. None of them had ever cut a state visit short, and he was normally of the opinion that Edmund could talk his way out of every tight spot. Something had to have gone wrong, and it was only Cloudrunner's assurance that both Edmund and Susan, as well as their entourage, had returned to Narnia that prevented him from assuming the absolute worst. Peter exhaled loudly and passed a hand over his eyes. He had had a bad feeling about this whole journey from the beginning, but Susan had been very much enamoured of the prince, and he had decided to trust her judgement. Perhaps he should have voiced his apprehensions more forcefully in his letters? But nothing could be changed now anyway, so he shoved his gloomy thoughts aside and concentrated on the words on the parchment again.

_Being in the House and Palace of the aforementioned Hisham Tisroc no more than a week, it pleased Aslan, the great Lion and Son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, to let it be known to our well-loved sister, to Our self, and to our esteemed and honoured companions in a process that was as gradatim as it was painful, that the entirety of our party, having first made the acquaintance of the said Rabadash in Our own home and abode as opposed to his place of origin and residence, which as to the sage words of our most trusted and venerable adviser Sallowpad the Raven might under altered prerequisites have proved to be the more felicitous undertaking, had been most grievously mistaken and misled with regards to the said Rabadash's personality, character, and demeanour. _

_Our gentle and gracious sister Queen Susan, not desiring to enter into the holy bonds of matrimony lightly or without due consideration and contemplation of her own heart and mind on the matter as well as endeavouring to conciliate the stirrings of her emotion with the duty owed to this our realm of Narnia and our treasured subjects, bade the Prince Rabadash not to entreat her for a swift answer or to besiege her unduly to grant him her hand, stipulating most reasonably and amicably that she required more time so as to reach a conclusion that might please and content both sides concerned, whereat yonder Rabadash commenced to deport himself in a manner assuredly not becoming his elevated station and heritage, observing indeed an outward veneer of cordial civility and effusive protestations of his boundless forbearance, yet nevertheless intimating with the same breath his displeasure and incomprehension at being stalled thusly, and furthermore allusively insinuating that it might verily be to our detriment should we oblivate whose visitants we be, and who is in power in the land of Calormen._

_After condign consideration, We and Our dear sister resolved despite persisting and grave misgivings to allow for some passage of time in order to peruse whether the said unfortunate incident might merely be an aberration induced by an adverse conglomerate of temporary malaise and indisposition in the person of the said Rabadash, all in the hope that we might yet be mistaken in this our newfound knowledge and insight, putting on a gay mien and attending a multitude of festivities and amusements for to disperse any doubt our host might entertain as to the sincerity and good-will of the Queen Susan and of Our self._

Peter's agitation was rising steadily with every second, and he could almost not believe what he was reading. He should never have allowed them to leave Narnia! Just the thought of Edmund and Susan being all alone in Calormen with only a small company, surrounded by people that could become hostile and violent at any moment made his blood run cold. At the same time he heard what Edmund was not saying, that it would have been impossible to leave after that first week, with only one veiled conversation as their basis for apprehension, without causing great problems. And he could not help the amused pride and affection filling him at Edmund's assertion that they had all been wrong in their assessment of Rabadash. His little brother had been the one to speak against the prince of Calormen as a suitor most vocally from the beginning, stating that he "did not trust him as far as I can throw him" and would see him gone sooner rather than later, which had even resulted in a downright fight between him and Susan. It was just so typical for Edmund not to let everyone know that he had been right all along, but to shoulder as much blame as anyone else. Not for the first time Peter wished that his brother could be here with him, he missed his advice, missed talking to him or simply being together. But he had become distracted again, and he still had to learn what exactly had happened.

_Two more weeks elapsed in the above stated manner, by the end of which We were being forced to concede that Our most dire worries were poised to become reality, and, Our dear brother will well comprehend it, We were thrown into great pangs of anxiety on the behalf of Our noble sister, fearing for her safety as well as her virtue, on the occasion of a supremely alarming interlocution We chanced to undertake with the oft mentioned Rabadash, in the course of which We were able to see through the masks of chivalry he was wont to put up to the most proud, bloody, luxurious, cruel, and self-pleasing tyrant that was his true self. Never abandoning the language of courtesy so as to not present Us with an opportunity to call him out on his distasteful behaviour, he made many a covert threat to Our person and Our esteemed attendants, indicating yet again that it would be to our great disadvantage should the Queen Susan not deign to give a positive answer shortly, furthermore adumbrating that the queen would for a certainty be his bride ere long, her reply be yea or nay._

Peter's eyes narrowed dangerously, and had anyone been with him, they would surely have shrunk back in fear. Then he jumped up from his seat and started pacing up and down the length of his tent, his fists clenched as he almost shook with anger. Menacing his little brother! Wanting to force his little sister into marriage! Who did this mockery of a prince think he was? He wished for nothing more than that Rabadash would be here this very instant, so that he could show him personally what happened to those who threatened his family! He should never have allowed the prince entrance to the castle, should have banged the door in his face! If _he_ had been in Tashbaan… But that thought made Peter stop in his tracks. He had to admit that he was not sure how he would have reacted had he been in Edmund's place, it was quite possible that he might have slain Rabadash on the spot. And what the consequences of _that_ would have been were quite clear. Once again he thanked Aslan for his brother's circumspection and his ability to keep his head on his shoulders and not act rashly even when things got out of hand. With a rueful chuckle he thought of the many times Edmund had berated him for his tendency to lash out immediately when he believed his siblings to be in danger. Then he breathed deeply, resuming his place on the cushions and returning to Edmund's account on the parchment.

_Thus burdened in mind and spirit, We immediately retired to our lodgings, calling Our valued companions about us for an exigent council, wherein it was to be reconnoitred and scrutinised by which means our party might be delivered from this most heinous of traps which appeared to be laid all around us by persons of more eminence than honour, discarding at once the notion of open combat actions as fruitless, frivolous and culpable, promising nothing more than death for Us which We would have accepted gladly had there been an assurance of Our treasured sister's continued welfare through it, but which would merely have resulted in the eventuation of the very situation, namely the forceful espousing of Queen Susan to the abhominable Rabadash, we strove to prevent, and the slaying of Our dear companions, which We could not think to bear on Our conscience, as your revered Majesty will doubtlessly agree with Us._

Peter definitely agreed with him, he would always agree with anything that did not result in Edmund's death, and he did not like the idea that his noble idiot of a brother would even have considered it! He knew of course that Edmund would willingly die for any one of them, but it was somehow different to have it in black and white on the parchment. A pang went through his heart at the seeming nonchalance with which his little brother was treating the possibility of his own death, and he closed his eyes briefly in anguish. How could there have been any welfare for Susan had Edmund died, even if she had survived and gotten away? Not to speak of the rest of them! Peter did not think he would have been able to cope. With a great amount of trepidation he looked down at the letter again, telling himself over and over that nothing had happened.

_Praise be to Aslan that Our dear friend Mr Tumnus of a sudden presented the auspicious idea that it might prove to be prudent to sound out other contingencies, proposing to implement secrecy and furtiveness where overt deeds are vain and idle, and furthermore declaring his concrete scenario to consist of an alleged banquet and feast to be held on Our ship the _Splendour Hyaline_ whereto the prince should be most cordially invited and be desired to attend, implying to him that in the course of the said festivity the Queen Susan would graciously bestow the answer he had yearned for long, so that in his eager anticipation he might be blinded to our venturing to and fro 'tween our accommodation and our ship, thereby enabling us to initialise our departure under the guise of preparations for the heralded merry-making. Seeing the inherent wisdom and prudence, We and Our councillors readily acceded to this plan, setting it to motion that very hour, and by the grace of Aslan conducting every last detail in a speedy and circumspect fashion so as to ensure our continual safety and health, whereby We yet have to confess to your Majesty an enhanced fear with regards to the successful execution of the said scheme residing in Our person._

That Edmund was even admitting that much in his letter more than anything showed Peter the tension and strain his brother had to have been under, and he well understood it. The plan certainly had been a good one, probably the only one with any prospect of success under the circumstances, but it still carried the risk of detection at any moment, and Peter did not want to think about what would have happened then. So he turned his mind instead to the vague puzzlement he was beginning to feel. They had evidently all returned safe and sound to Cair Paravel, and while it was certainly kind of Edmund to keep him apprised of what was going on, he could not yet see why it would merit such a formal letter.

_When darkness had fallen and enveloped the great city of Tashbaan, we silently put our oars to the water, stealing away from the place that wished to do Us and Our family such great wrong and harm whilst listening into the night with bated breath, believing the shadows to be our friendly helpmeets, concealing us from inimical eyes and thus facilitating our escape, yet contemporaneously dreading a cry of pursuit rising up from behind us. It pleased Aslan however to be our guide and shield, so that with exclamations of joy we reached the open seas and turned our prow Northward to Narnia and home, desiring nothing more than to leave the place of our grave misfortune behind us and rejoicing in the release from our bonds that the Great Lion in His benevolence had granted us. With a steady wind at our backs, our party put into harbour at Cair Paravel on the fourth morning after our flight from the land of Calormen, being greeted by Our well-loved sister Queen Lucy as well as such of Our subjects as had been about to witness the unexpected but gladsomely received arrival of the _Splendour Hyaline_, welcoming Us, Our dear sister the Queen Susan, and all Our companions with many professions of well-wishes and pleasure, which delighted Our heart, but could not abate the foreboding We had experienced these several days, a sensation that proved to be true all too soon when Our reunion was abruptly interrupted by Our good Cousin the Stag Chervy, bearer of deep and perilous tidings from the Southern reaches of this our realm of Narnia and our dear friends and allies of Archenland._

_Be not alarmed excessively at what We are about to unfold to your elevated Majesty, and trust that We are leaving nothing undone and are expending all of Our fortitude and power to ward off the menace that has poured into our neighbouring country in the form of the aforementioned Rabadash, Crown Prince of Calormen, and two hundred of his men and soldiers, besieging the castle of Anvard at this precise moment in time, so that We are now bound to disclose to your Highness that We together with Our valued sister Queen Lucy the Valiant and the better part of Our army under the command of the Vice General Starburst will this very afternoon journey forth from Cair Paravel so as to lend aid to Our beleaguered friends and engage the said Rabadash in clean wager of battle for to prove upon his body that We shall not condone and suffer his insidious assault that was undertaken without defiance sent and with the intent and purpose of not only razing and laying bare the castle of Anvard, but presumably item of invading Our own kingdom and realm, most likely in the avidness of thusly acquiring the Queen Susan. _

Peter let the parchment sink and pressed a hand to his mouth. So that was what Edmund had been building up to the whole time. He was going into battle. He was going to fight Rabadash who, as Peter quite clearly remembered from the tournament he had hosted, was not above using mean or underhand tricks. It took a moment to register fully, but when it did, it was like a blow to the chest. Rabadash had threatened them while they had been honoured guests in Calormen, so what would he do now that he felt duped and offended? The prince had never gotten along well with Edmund to begin with, and Peter was moreover sure that his brother had not been mincing his words in his replies to Rabadash's veiled threats, no matter how graciously he certainly had expressed himself.

Peter paled at the thought of perhaps not seeing his little brother again, for while he had every faith in his fighting abilities, not even a superb swordsman such as Edmund could gird himself perfectly against such a treacherous and malevolent individual as Rabadash unquestionably was. And an enraged enemy who felt his honour insulted was one of the most dangerous opponents because he not only wanted to defeat you, he wanted to crush you. Add to that Rabadash's general dislike of Edmund, and it would make for a fight so volatile and dangerous that the outcome could not at all be determined.

And then Edmund was telling him not to worry! He always had had a strange sense of humour, and Peter most decidedly did _not_ appreciate it at the moment! His brother had to be aware that he would of course worry dreadfully! How could he not, seeing that he was the whole length of Narnia away from Edmund and could not be with him! He always hated it when they had to go into battle separately, seldom as it happened, and if he could have decided for himself alone, he would have left everything here and raced through the night to his brother's side which he would yet most likely not have reached in time.

The brother in him was raging that he would have rather known nothing, if he could not do anything about it anyway. But the High King in him realised that Edmund had done the only right and reasonable thing, and that he of course had to be made aware of what was going on in Narnia, especially because he was absent. Now he also understood the ceremonious language Edmund had used. It was his brother's way of trying to protect him by distancing himself and by association Peter from the events, writing as one king to another and not as siblings. He consciously attempted to calm down and not to let his worry overwhelm him, knowing that it would not help the situation at all. He still had some work to do here, even if the Giants were defeated and would not be bothering Narnia for a long time, and he trusted Edmund's judgement implicitly, being sure that he knew what he was doing. And although he normally was not very pleased with Lucy accompanying them on campaigns, he was quite happy about it now because she would keep Edmund from being all too reckless and casual with his life. Peter smoothed out the parchment that he had creased in his agitation and read the last few lines.

_Once more We implore your beloved Majesty not to worry overly much, as your Highness can be assured that all necessary and possible precautions are being taken to prevent any avoidable harm from befalling Our self and our royal sister Queen Lucy, and that all due diligence will be exercised so as to ensure the continued safety and well-being of the same said persons as well as our loyal soldiers, so that your Lordship might rest easy in the knowledge that all matters are well in hand, and that We will strive to bring the above described happenings to a good and satisfactory conclusion._

_We close this letter with the most heartfelt wishes for your Majesty's health and prosperity, as well as a speedy resolution to the troubles assailing our Northern borders, hoping to see Our cherished brother again ere too much more time elapses. May the grace of Aslan be with your Majesty always!_

_Given at our castle of Cair Paravel this seventeenth day of the month Springclear in the fourteenth year of Peter the Magnificent._

…

_P.S.: Pete, never forget that I love you dearly and am thinking of you always!_

Peter nearly stumbled over the last sentence, the emotion conveyed in these few words was so overwhelming compared to the detachedness of the rest of the letter, and he could not stop the tear that was slowly rolling down his cheek. Edmund was one of the few people who could discompose him like that, and the only one who caused this almost physical ache in him, this feeling as if he was missing one half of his being when they were apart like now, especially when his little brother's life might be in danger. He would not be able to handle it should anything happen to Edmund, and it was pure agony to sit here, a hundred miles away, and not being able to be by his side. The only comfort came from knowing that Lucy and Starburst with many of their loyal soldiers were with him to take care of him in his stead.

Peter curled up in his hammock after grabbing one of the blankets from the floor and all but burying himself under it with the letter still clutched to his heart, trying to find some rest as he yet had to function properly tomorrow. But it was not at all easy, and it took him a long time to go to sleep because he kept seeing images of Edmund in his mind, remembering the last conversation they had had on the morning he had left Cair Paravel over four months ago and hearing the letter's last words resonating in his soul as if his brother himself had spoken them. And there was only one clear thought in his head:

_Aslan, please keep him safe, I beg you! I love him so much, and I cannot live without him!_

TBC

* * *

So, what did you think? I honestly had a lot of fun writing that letter, and it was a great exercise to try and write as formally as possible. Please tell me if I've been successful!


	8. Campaign and Surprises

Sorry for the delay! Real life has taken a firm hold, and I'm extremely busy with my term papers. But I wanted to get this out now, even if it's a bit shorter than the other chapters. There are some lines that I've taken directly from Chapter 12, _Shasta in Narnia_, but you'll notice that I've changed some things slightly.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Campaign and Surprises**

The next morning, Corin had to admit to being quite tired as he rode on his pony next to Edmund and had to take care not to bump into Peridan in front of him. They had rested for a few hours, but had had to get up quite early while the moon was high because Edmund wanted to reach the dwarf's house where Chervy had said the messenger would most likely still be as soon as possible. And while Corin quite liked the adventure of riding in the dark and the sense of urgency it provided, he also liked his sleep and could have done with some more of it. That Edmund was grinning at him did certainly not help matters.

"Sleepy, Corin? Perhaps you should have stayed with Susan after all. You might have still been in bed then."

Corin only glared at him and made a noncommittal sound, thinking that Edmund and Lucy being this chipper was simply unfair. Why, they had slept even less than him, for when he had snuggled down in his bedroll, they had still been talking with Starburst, Peridan and Nightwind, a very impressive Lynx and one of their scouts! They should not be trading jokes, and they should most certainly not be teasing him!

Edmund meanwhile laughed quietly to himself and traded an amused glance with Lucy. He did not think it was halfway bad for Corin to experience some of the less grandiose aspects of campaigning, and Lucy seemed to agree with him because she now leaned forward slightly, addressing the prince with a tone of mock severity in her voice.

"Your lordship should not grumble so. You wanted to experience a real battle, and this is a part of it. Anyway, as far as I remember you never had much trouble getting up ahead of anyone else. Need I remind you of the memorable incident with Edmund's crown?"

A rosy blush spread across Corin's cheeks, and he lowered his head, intently studying his horse's mane, but was fortunately spared from answering when one of the Birds that had accompanied them since they had entered the forest, a Swift, if he was not mistaken, fluttered over to them and alighted on Edmund's shoulder.

"Your Majesty, you are nearing the ascent to the pass, and the Dwarf Duffle's house is just another mile further."

Edmund nodded in thanks just as their trumpeter once again sounded his instrument, as he had done at regular intervals since the sun had risen to announce their passing, and then addressed Corin again.

"Well my prince, as I wish to have a word with the messenger, we will take a break shortly and you can perhaps have a bite to eat. Maybe it will wake you up properly."

Corin was determined not to grace this with a response and tried to look dignified on his pony while his eyes insisted on falling shut from time to time, telling himself that surely they had to stop soon with this. Did they not have strategies to plan or something, instead of making fun of poor princes?

About twenty minutes later, in which Corin finally managed to shake off some of his sleepiness and to concentrate again on the thrill he was feeling when he thought about what might happen this day, they broke out of the trees into a rather large clearing with a nice little thatched house on it. He could see three dwarfs standing in front of a bench they had obviously just jumped up from and next to them… Corin did a double take, for a moment believing he was seeing things, before a grin spread over his face. It was the boy Edmund had mistaken for him in Tashbaan! What a great coincidence!

As soon as the horses halted, Corin jumped down, not even looking at what Edmund and Lucy were doing now, and rushed over to the boy, grabbing his hands and shaking them enthusiastically.

"_You_ here! What a wonderful surprise! So you got through alright? You have to tell me all about your journey through the desert! I thought it was so exciting! And I still need to know your name. But isn't it luck? We only got into harbour at Cair Paravel yesterday morning and received the news of the attack at Anvard. It wasn't even sure if I would be allowed to come at all, and now we shall go into battle together!"

The boy seemed to be quite overwhelmed, blinking at Corin slowly as if he didn't quite know what to answer, and Corin wondered if he was alright or if anything had happened to him. But then he recovered himself slightly and gave Corin a shy smile.

"My name is Shasta, your Highness. It's truly nice to see you again. But… I don't know… that is, I'm not sure…"

Corin however had to interrupt there, his giddiness was coming to the fore now that he thought he had found a kindred soul, and he could not wait to get on with it.

"Oh, leave off the Highness! I'm Corin, you know that! And I'll have to introduce you! Where is…"

He looked around, spotting both of his friends a short distance away talking to the dwarfs and began dragging Shasta over to them.

Edmund meanwhile had learned all he could from Duffle and his brothers and was waiting while they tried to locate the messenger who had somehow disappeared from their side. He glanced around to see where Corin had gotten to – one never knew what he was getting up to at any given moment – and was quite surprised to spot him coming towards them with a big smile on his face and someone following behind him.

"Corin? What is going on? And who is your friend?"

Corin stepped aside, and Edmund staggered slightly, hearing Lucy suck in a breath beside him, not believing his eyes. It was simply not possible! How could he be here, in Narnia? What had happened that he was the messenger who had brought the news of the attack? His thoughts tumbled over each other, and he barely heard Corin's next words.

"Don't you see? It's the boy you mistook for me at Tashbaan!"

Edmund saw very well, and before he could prevent himself, he stepped forward, drawing the boy into a tight embrace.

"Thank the Lion!"

Corin's eyes opened wide. What was going on? What had he missed? Thank the Lion for what? Sometimes, Edmund truly was a puzzle, as was proven again now when he let go of Shasta, inspecting him critically from head to toe. Corin smothered a chuckle, the poor boy looked like a deer caught in sudden lantern light, and turned to Lucy to get an explanation, but she was not much better. She had a hand pressed to her mouth and tears were swimming in her eyes, while she also regarded his new friend as if he had just dropped from the sky.

Edmund was almost overwhelmed with relief. The lost prince had gotten out of Tashbaan, had even managed to reach Narnia! It was so improbable that they should meet him here, but as always Aslan's ways were unfathomable. Just as Susan had said, He had taken care of the boy and had brought him back to his family. He glanced at his sister when he felt Lucy grab his hand, seeing the same astonishment and gratitude on her face, and squeezed hers in return.

Only belatedly did Edmund notice that the boy in question looked as if he wished the ground would open up and swallow him, and that Corin eyed both of them as if they had gone completely mad. And he realised that his outburst must have seemed very strange, seeing as the two obviously did not yet know what was going on. He did not relish the idea of having to tell them the truth at this moment, and even thought it would be rather unfavourable just now, seeing what was still awaiting them, but Corin was already opening his mouth and Edmund thought he should better formulate an answer quickly. Fortunately he was saved by the arrival of Frondeus, one of their archers.

"Your Majesties, I am sorry to interrupt you, but Starburst bade me tell you that the scouts have returned and that he would like to confer with you about the news they have brought."

Edmund was ashamed to admit that he was quite relieved by this summons.

"Thank you Frondeus, we will come at once."

The faun retreated again, and Edmund, coming face to face with Corin's now rather mutinous expression, tried to appear stern.

"Do not look at me like that, Corin. As you can see, there is still much to discuss before we pass into Archenland, and I believe your and your friend's questions will have to wait. We will talk later."

With a kinder look he then addressed whom he knew to be Cor, noting his absolute bewilderment and even slight terror compassionately.

"I understand that all of this must be very hard for you to take in. I promise that everything will be explained in due course. If you would excuse us now."

He took Lucy's arm and led her over to the edge of the clearing where Starburst was waiting with their scouts, his sister glancing over her shoulder at the two boys repeatedly.

"But can we leave them thus, Edmund? They must be so confused! Should we not tell them what we know?"

Edmund sighed, being silent for a moment and asking himself the same question, but then shook his head decisively.

"No, I think it would upset both of them very much at this point, and we do not have the resources to deal with that now. Corin is obviously not associating his friend with his lost brother, which is only natural as he has no remembrance of him and knows him only from stories. And Cor does not seem to know who he is at all. I believe we should leave well enough alone at present, and come back to it once the battle is over."

Lucy contemplated his words carefully, coming to the conclusion that Edmund's proposition was most likely the best course of action under the circumstances, could however not suppress the delighted smile spreading over her face.

"But is it not ever so wonderful, Eddy? I could hardly believe it when you told me of your surprise meeting with him in Tashbaan. And to see him now… It is almost like a dream! Cor has truly returned to us! Can you imagine how happy Lune will be? Thanks be to Aslan indeed! He always has the right timing! And it is rather striking that it should be Cor who warned us of the threat. It seems as if Aslan wants to tell us that we should not worry so much and that He will direct everything to our benefit. What can happen to us when He can even send the prince that was lost for so many years right into our arms?"

Edmund could only agree with her, letting his sister's joyful faith lift his own spirits, and took her hand that was resting in the crook of his arm to place a light kiss on it.

"You are of course right, dearest sister. As always."

She laughed at that, and it was with much lighter hearts that they joined their vice general to finalise the strategy for the army's formation.

TBC

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!


	9. Anger and Impulsivity

My term paper is progressing really well, so you get the next chapter already! And it's quite long, as compensation for the last one being rather short. As before, some lines are directly from the book, Chapter 12, _Shasta in Narnia_, and Chapter 13, _The Fight at Anvard_, with my own slight changes. Enjoy the next episode in the ongoing adventures of Corin the Reckless and the harried Just King!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Anger and Impulsivity  
**

Half an hour later Edmund and Lucy were just finishing the discussion with the scouts when their attention was drawn to a commotion on the other side of the clearing. Edmund swivelled around to see what appeared to be the tail end of a tussle between Corin and Thornbud, the dwarf at that moment stumbling and going down. Edmund blanched, thinking that another problem was all they needed now, and crossed the glade at a hurried pace.

Those that had been gathered around made way as he approached, and then he was standing in front of Corin who looked partly frightened and partly contrite.

"What is the meaning of this, Corin? What has happened here?"

Corin cringed at the palpable anger in Edmund's voice, already regretting that he had once again managed to rile his friend up. And he honestly did not know how to explain this latest happening. He need not have bothered however because Thornbud took it upon himself to fill Edmund in.

"I am very sorry you had to witness this unfortunate altercation, your Majesty. As per your orders I apprised the prince of the fact that he was to stay at my side during the battle, so that he would not become involved in the melee, but his Lordship did not want to hear this and insisted rather forcefully that he wanted to fight. When I told him that I would have to bind our wrists together should he not give me his promise not to stray from my presence, he threatened to 'knock me down' – those are his words, your Highness – and then our scuffle started. I do beg your Majesty's pardon that I was not better able to follow your directions."

Edmund, who had knelt down next to the dwarf and had probed his ankle gently, now straightened up and fixed Corin with a thunderous look that made the other take two steps back. He was nearly at his wit's end, and his patience was wearing dangerously thin. After everything they had talked about in the last few days, Corin still clung to his ridiculous notions of heroism, and Edmund was slowly but surely losing his willingness to deal with this!

"You are not at fault and do not have to apologise, Thornbud. But you, my _Prince_, I have had quite enough of you! This is too much! Will you never learn? Have you already forgotten everything we spoke about? Lion's Mane Corin, when will you stop making trouble for everyone! I would as lief have a regiment of hornets in my command as you! I told you unmistakeably that I would under no circumstances allow you to be part of this battle! So what did you hope to accomplish by this spectacle? I would fain send you back to Cair Paravel this very instant! You, my friend, are impossible!"

His voice had gotten louder and louder, and by the time he stopped everyone was looking at the ground and shuffling about uncomfortably. Corin himself was miserable. He truly had not meant for Thornbud to be hurt, and he felt rather small now. He honestly had forgotten his conversations with Edmund in the heat of the moment, and as they were coming back to him, his shame rose. He had promised himself that he would do everything to make Edmund proud! And now this! Once again he had not done what his friend had advised, had acted before he had thought it through. He only hoped that Edmund would not follow through on his threat and send him back. He did not think he would be able to bear the embarrassment and, what was more, the pain of having come so close to his home, to being there for it, and of then being dismissed like a naughty boy. Which he was, as a tiny voice inside him reminded him.

Lucy had arrived at Edmund's side now and had laid a soothing hand on his back, speaking to him so quietly that Corin could not catch the words. After a few moments, the king's shoulders relaxed minutely and some of the ire left his eyes, so that Lucy then turned towards Thornbud, assisting the Fauns who had started helping the dwarf out of his armour before looking at his ankle.

"It is not broken, however it is badly sprained. I am sorry, Thornbud, but I do not think you will be able to accompany us further. If I had but my cordial with me, this would soon be mended! But Peter was so adamant in not wanting me to carry it about commonly and charging me to only keep it for great extremities!" She glanced up at Edmund apologetically. "I cannot do anything aside from bandaging it and waiting for it to heal naturally."

Edmund tugged at his hair in irritation, struggling valiantly to rein in his still bubbling anger because he knew it was not conducive to the situation at all. He knew he would not be able to change the views Corin had crafted for himself over several years with a few conversations, but when said views led to a completely unnecessary injury in a case where they truly needed everyone, he just could not let it slide anymore or excuse it with Corin's youth. So there was still a considerable amount of censure in his voice when he spoke again.

"Now see what you have done! You have wounded a dear friend and deprived us of a proved warrior on the very edge of battle! It simply cannot continue like this, Corin."

If Corin was completely honest with himself, he had to agree with Edmund. Every man was needed in the coming fight, and he had once again not behaved as a true knight. However, perhaps he could make up for his wrongdoing. Alright, so Edmund had said he did not want him to participate, but Corin still thought that it was not right and that he should be allowed to defend Anvard actively. Maybe his chance had come now.

"I… I could take his place."

Edmund stared at him incredulously for a whole minute at least, then laughed sharply and turned his eyes heavenward as if asking for forbearance. He was by now convinced that he was talking to a brick wall, nothing seemed to get through to the boy at all! He grabbed Corin's shoulder and shook him lightly a few times.

"You are not serious, are you? Did you hear even _one_ word of what I have been telling you the whole time? You will stay out this battle, do I make myself clear? And that is an order! Now go and do try not to bother anyone else! If I hear even one more peep out of you while we are here attempting to _rest_, so Lion help me I will tie you to one of these trees myself and leave you there until we come back!"

With this rather dire threat Edmund whirled around and strode away, Lucy hard on his heels in an effort to calm him down further, but not before she had thrown another disappointed glance in Corin's direction.

Corin was feeling quite subdued at the moment and quietly made his way back to Shasta's side. He knew Edmund well enough to be aware that the elder would actually do what he had just said, and so he was determined not to draw any more attention to himself for now. He _was_ sorry that Thornbud had been injured, but in all honesty, the idea of attaching the two of them by the wrist was simply ridiculous! As if he could not take care of himself! And he _had_ listened, it only did not make much sense to him. Perhaps Edmund did not understand it completely, he did not have his father here after all. Come to think of it, Corin did not even know where the parents of the four were anyway, he had never heard anything about them. He would have to ask about that on occasion. But be that as it may, it might actually not be all that bad that Edmund did not want to see him at the moment. He was still firmly convinced that he should fight for Anvard, and besides, his father had always told him that sticking to one's convictions and beliefs was right in any case. Edmund would surely agree with him afterwards, and he managed to persuade himself that his friend was overreacting because of what had almost happened in Calormen and was worrying too much. Everything would turn out alright, he had a new friend here with him and together they would have a wonderful time! Now it only remained to get Shasta into Thornbud's discarded armour…

Meanwhile, Edmund was sitting in the shade of one of the trees at the edge of the clearing, out of sight of the rest of the camp, arms resting on his bent knees and head bowed, with Lucy kneeling behind him and rubbing his shoulders in an effort to pacify him.

"Do not be so angry, Edmund. You know Corin, and you know how he acts. He does not mean any harm. He is just eager, wanting to be in the thick of everything and being so passionate about his ideals."

Edmund sighed and reached up to lay one of his hands over Lucy's, trying to absorb some of her calming presence. He could simply not help the disappointment he was feeling at the moment. And he had to admit it grieved him somewhat that Corin seemed to be disregarding his words as so much noise after all they had spoken about.

"Of course I know it Lucy, but that is no excuse. He is old enough to realise that behaviour such as this is unacceptable, and I do _not_ know for how much longer I will be able to tolerate it. Why does he not listen? Why does he not believe me when I tell him of the devastating effects of wars? And why does he have to hold up this glorified image of the warrior despite all proofs to the contrary I am giving him! I was certainly not that… that _mulish_ when I was fourteen!"

The serious topic notwithstanding, Lucy had to bite back a smile, wrapping her arms around Edmund's chest and leaning her head against his back. He had sounded so much like Peter in that instant that she could barely contain her amusement. It was always interesting to watch Edmund interact with Corin because he unconsciously mirrored so much of their older brother's mannerisms while still giving them his own unique spin. But for now there was something else she would rather talk about with him.

"No, you only worked yourself into the ground and collapsed in the middle of a meeting with the ambassadors of Galma and Terebinthia."

Edmund stiffened slightly in Lucy's embrace. He had not expected her to bring up that old tale which he did not like remembering at all. He had had to spend a fortnight in bed, being burnt out as the healers had called it, and had had to endure his siblings' – and especially Peter's – hovering, and what was worse, the self-recriminating looks in their eyes. And while those two weeks had been the beginning of a long process of healing for him, he still did not understand what that episode had to do with their situation with Corin.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

His little sister tightened her hold for a moment, then let go to sit down next to him cross-legged. Edmund shifted a bit to the side so that he could see her better and was quite startled by the intensity on her face.

"I am trying to tell you that everyone has some of these unshakeable convictions when they are young, no matter that all those around can see that they are wrong and even destructive. For you it was the belief that you could not have been truly absolved and had to earn your forgiveness through sacrificing all you had and were. For Corin it is the image of the heroic fighter and the thought that there is nothing more honourable than a battle. I am not saying that we should excuse him, or that he does not have to obey you because he does, especially now. I am merely trying to make you see that your words alone cannot change his opinions, no matter how much he respects you and looks up to you. Did _you_ listen to any of us when we told you that you had nothing to prove, neither to us nor to our subjects?"

Edmund averted his gaze, beginning to play with the blades of grass under his fingers and avoiding Lucy's probing blue eyes. He did not like being reminded of that time in his life, but could still not deny the truth of what Lucy had just explained. To be honest, he had never thought about it like that and if he observed it rationally, he had to admit that she was completely right.

He glanced up again, giving her a slight, rueful smile that she returned before turning serious again and pointing a finger at him.

"See? That is exactly what I meant. It took your body to break down completely before you finally started to believe what we had been telling you all along. The same probably holds true for Corin."

Edmund sighed again and stretched out his legs, following the pattern the sunlight was painting on the forest floor with his eyes.

"I do understand what you want to tell me and that he has these strong convictions, but… Sometimes it is just so frustrating to see him go on and on and on about honour and victory and battles, no matter what I say to him."

Lucy nodded in agreement, she had enough experiences of her own with Corin's stubbornness, but yet perceived something quite different behind Edmund's frustration.

"Do I not know it? There are times when I wish I could literally shake some sense into him and am quite despairing of him ever departing from his militant views. But Eddy, this is not your fault! You cannot single-handedly change him, and you should not be so disappointed when he does not seem to listen to you!"

Edmund's head jerked up and his wide eyes locked on Lucy's compassionate ones.

"What… How did you…"

A small smile flitted over Lucy's face and she reached over to cup his cheek gently.

"I know you, brother. I know that you like to assign blame to yourself even when there is no perceivable wrong-doing. Corin is just young and impulsive, and it is not because of any failure on your part that he persists in his martial construct of ideas. You are doing everything you can, and you are a wonderful role model. Everyone would be happy to have you as their big brother, me included… Oh wait! You _are_ already my big brother!"

Edmund broke out into helpless laughter at that, taking hold of Lucy's hand that was still resting on his cheek and tugging on it until she pitched forward into his lap where he proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. He could feel some of the strain lift off of him and sent silent thanks to Aslan for the wise and discerning eyes of his sister who could see through him and knew exactly what to say to chase away his dark thoughts. With the battle still ahead, they all could truly use some levity.

Lucy giggled uncontrollably, trying to squirm away and to retaliate at the same time, and being happy to see Edmund's playful side emerge despite the circumstances. She knew that the situation was very grave, but she nevertheless thought that her brother needed this kind of outlet after the constant pressure he had to have been under first in Tashbaan and now with their hurried departure. So she redoubled her efforts to fend him off until they both toppled over, Edmund lying on his back in the grass with Lucy half on top of him, placing her hands on his chest and propping her chin up on them. Edmund still chuckled quietly from time to time, weaving strands of her golden hair around his fingers and gently flicking her nose with his other hand.

"And am I not fortunate to have the most wonderful little sister in the world? Thank you, Lu. Thank you for keeping me rational and for not letting me get away with my guilt trips. What would I ever do without you!"

Lucy smiled fondly and stretched up to place a kiss square on his mouth before pushing herself up and getting back to her feet. She dusted off her skirt to free it from the grass that had gotten stuck on it and grinned down at her brother.

"You would end up in a dark room somewhere, bemoaning your fate of being the youngest. But you are very welcome, brother dearest. That is what I am here for after all, what we are all here for. To help and support each other."

Edmund could do nothing but agree with her, thinking that he honestly would be lost without his siblings and yet again thanking Aslan for having been blessed so. But before he could fall into deeper musings, Lucy prodded him lightly with her foot, raising her eyebrow when he directed his gaze back to her and prompting him to stand up as well. She started brushing at his clothes as soon as he was upright while he studied the position of the sun, the seriousness returning to his features.

"It is nearing noon. I think we have to set out again. Let us go gather our troops."

Lucy nodded, and so Edmund started forwards, but he had not taken more than two steps when a hand grabbing the back of his tunic halted him in his tracks. He turned around with a questioning look when the hand let go, and was quite surprised by the earnest, almost pleading expression on her face.

"Eddy, I… Please promise me you will be careful. And please do not lose your composure when you meet Rabadash. I… sometimes I think I would like to bash his head in myself, believe me, but… I think it could be dangerous if…"

Edmund interrupted her by giving her another brief hug, trying to reassure her. He could understand her concerns, had contemplated himself how he would confront the prince and had already determined that some form of restraint was probably the best course of action. He counted on Rabadash's temper and arrogance making him unable to concentrate properly and hoped to exploit this by staying level-headed. But Lucy's concern was of course more than warranted because you could never plan for every eventuality of a battle.

"I promise to do everything to protect myself. But the same applies to you as well. You stay safe with the archers, alright? And now come on, let us ride onward. I am certain we can overcome this threat together. For Narnia."

He stretched out his hand to her, and Lucy placed hers into it, part of the worry leaving her face to be replaced by quiet determination and faith.

"And for Aslan."

A short while later, by about eleven o'clock, they were on the march again, Lucy telling her brother in an amused voice that Corin was riding in the back with their new-found prince and that she suspected he was still rather intimidated. Edmund rolled his eyes at that, privately thinking that the back was actually the best place for the boy and firmly hoping that he would stay there.

At the very end of the company, Corin was quite happy with how things were developing. Here, no one was taking any notice of them, and he tried to convince himself that Edmund was surely not that angry anymore and that once the battle started, he would not care any longer if Corin took part. There were some objections attempting to make themselves known, but he pushed them all aside resolutely, instead turning to his silent companion.

"So, Shasta, tell me about your adventure. How did you get through the desert? How did you reach Narnia? And where are your friends?"

He listened with rapt attention as the other boy recounted everything that had happened to him, having to admit that he was a bit envious. Everything sounded so exciting! Being pursued by a lion, racing across Archenland with Rabadash's army on his heels, crossing the pass into Narnia in the middle of the night! And he could not quite understand why Shasta did not appear enthusiastic about it at all. Corin couldn't help voicing his interest and eagerness.

"That's brilliant! I wish I could've been there! And just think! To top it all you get to be in a battle! Isn't it wonderful?"

Shasta suddenly looked a bit green around the nose, and Corin wondered if he perhaps had some problems with the height. They were just descending the path into Archenland, and it was rather steep. The other gave him a quick glance, then returned his gaze to his pony's mane.

"I… I don't know, your High… Corin. I was quite… nervous the whole time. And didn't King Edmund say we're not allowed to fight? He looked really stern, and I wouldn't… I don't want to anger him."

Corin waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, stuff and nonsense! You don't really know Edmund, so I can see why you'd think that, but he would never be that angry! He's just worrying way too much and would probably like to wrap us in cotton wool! Don't think about it too much! Once the battle starts, everyone will be much too busy to stop us, and when it's over, he'll be proud, I tell you!"

Shasta did not reply for a moment, and Corin was quite content with his argumentation. He would certainly not get hurt which seemed to have been Edmund's greatest worry, and as he was still firmly convinced that it was his right to fight for his home, he thought it was logical his friend would agree with him eventually. Shasta's voice reached his ears, and he tried to concentrate despite his mounting anticipation.

"But… I thought… I thought he seemed rather serious. And… and do you know… I mean… why he… hugged me?"

But Corin's mind was already halfway on the battlefield, conjuring up images of him cutting his way through dozens of soldiers to reach Rabadash, whom he would then teach with his sword how one should treat a lady, and he didn't want to think about Edmund's oddities.

"What? Oh that! Edmund's just strange sometimes, forget it! What do you think, will Rabadash try to use his horses first? I think he might. It's good we have all the Cats with us, they'll frighten the horses away, and then it'll be much easier to engage the soldiers in combat. I wonder what kind of strategy Edmund will employ…"

Then Corin remembered that Shasta did not know anything about battles and how they were organised, so he fell silent, not wanting to embarrass the other boy. _He_ would feel dreadfully ashamed if he did not have a clue of how armies were usually structured and arrayed, and he imagined Shasta was the same. Corin now recognised that Anvard was not too much further ahead, and soon afterwards the atmosphere in the company markedly changed as they came to a halt and then went into formation. He tightened his belt and laid his hand on the hilt of his sword for a moment, grinning at Shasta in barely contained glee. He could not wait for the action to start, and it was all taking far too long for this taste, especially when the noise of a battering ram reached his ears.

"Why doesn't Edmund get _on_ with it? I can't stand this waiting about! Everyone's at his place, so why are we not moving?"

Just then the trumpets were sounded, and the whole army advanced, topping the ridge that had until now concealed Anvard from their eyes and sweeping into the valley. Corin let out a yell of excitement, spurring his pony on and galloping towards the fray. Finally he would have the chance to avenge the injustices done to his country and to his friends!

TBC

* * *

Please tell me what you think! I had a lot of fun writing this, especially the scene with Edmund and Lucy!


	10. Fear and Despair

So, this is going to be a bit more angsty, consider yourselves warned. It's quite short again, but it needed to stand on its own.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Fear and Despair**

"Let go of my arm, Lucy! It is merely a scratch! Where is he? Where is that confounded rascal!"

Edmund wrenched his arm out of Lucy's grip rather forcefully, ignoring the brief stab of pain the motion caused and the blood that was slowly staining his tunic, and swept the battlefield with his eyes. When he found his target, they narrowed slightly and he strode forward determinedly, Lucy's voice following him.

"Edmund! Your wound needs to be treated! Edmund! Oh for… Please stay calm! You should not… Edmund!"

Edmund however did not answer her, making a beeline for Corin who was at the moment standing with his back towards him. He _was_ calm. For if he was not calm, he would likely do something very undesirable. His heart had almost stopped when he had looked around briefly during the battle and had spotted Corin engaged in the fight, and even at present he had to expend a lot of effort to control his breathing. It had been a long time since he had felt such a nearly paralysing fear, he had seen flashes of images in his mind of Corin falling, of him being wounded… dying, and he had not been able to react to anything for a few precious seconds which had afforded Rabadash with the opportunity to make a slash at him, inflicting the gash on his left arm.

Now that the fight was over and the adrenaline was leaving him, it was difficult for Edmund to sort his conflicting emotions. He was angry, of course, but strangely enough this was not the prevailing feeling. No, more than anything he was saddened. He truly had thought that Corin would act differently, that he would think first after all the conversations they had had over the past week. At least he had expected that he would listen to a direct order. Did fighting and the notions thereof really inhabit such a large space in him that what Edmund said became insignificant, no matter what it was? Did their rapport mean nothing to him? That thought hurt more than Edmund cared to admit or wanted to contemplate at the moment. So he decided to focus instead on the simple fact of Corin's behaviour being unsupportable when viewed from a leadership standpoint, shoving his emotions aside for the moment.

Corin was in the meantime still experiencing a high, the thrill of battle continuing to run quickly through his veins and his thoughts not able to catch up with him while he waited for Shasta to get his bearings back together so that he could introduce him to his father. He started a bit when the other's eyes suddenly opened wide and turned around instinctively, freezing when he beheld Edmund bearing down on him, his elation screeching to an abrupt halt at the expression on the elder's face. He actually began trembling when Edmund came to a stop in front of him because the ice in his friend's gaze was something he had never seen there before, and it was somehow worse than the anger that had flared in his eyes just this morning. Edmund only looked at him for an interminable minute, his frigid glare cutting Corin to the quick and stripping the younger of his flimsy belief that everything would be alright after all. And when his friend – his king – finally spoke, Corin could not help flinching violently because the utter coldness in his voice slammed into him harder than any punch ever could.

"If you ever disobey me again while you are under _my_ care, you will wish we had never met. I am disappointed, Corin. Very disappointed. I truly thought you finally understood what we have been talking about so elaborately, but I was obviously mistaken. And let me tell you this now: If you continue with your wilful behaviour, refusing to follow your superiors' orders, insisting so selfishly on getting your own way at all times and believing that you alone are right, you will not come far. You will be a liability for every leader, and I can assure you that I would not want you under my command."

Corin's face lost all of its colour, and he felt as if the ground had dropped away from under him and he was falling. He could not think, could not grasp what was happening and could not speak. He only knew that his friend, his… his big brother was so angry that he did not want to have anything more to do with him. Slowly, the implications of the words started trickling in, and with dawning horror Corin realised what he had done. He had disregarded an order, a direct command from a king! If he were a legit part of the army he could be tried for treason! He had only wanted to defend his home! But… There were two sides warring within him, one trying desperately to maintain his certainty that it had been his right and that he had acted correctly, the other cringing at his disobedience and almost drowning in his mounting shame.

Then the idea that Edmund would not want him as a knight took hold in his head, causing an almost unbearable pain to rise in him. He had always wished to fight valiantly for his country, and as soon as he could understand what it meant, it had been his dream to be part of Edmund's order one day. The thought that he himself might have now ruined everything nearly tore him in two. Corin looked at Edmund pleadingly, hoping for at least a glimpse of compassion, but there was nothing. Only the same implacability and stoniness. He swallowed hard, trying to will down his despair and to say something, anything, that would redeem himself at least a bit, but there was nothing. His mind was a blank, and he was completely numb, hearing Edmund's words echoing in his head as they increased his anguish.

Suddenly Lucy appeared at Edmund's side, sparing Corin nothing but a cursory glance that only served to make him feel even more miserable, before she rounded on her brother, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Edmund! Enough is enough! Your injury needs to be looked at, and I have already arranged for the supplies. Come!"

It was only then that Corin noticed the blood coating Edmund's sleeve and comprehended with a dropping sensation in his stomach that his friend had been hurt. He felt a bit faint all of a sudden as the notion that _any one_ of them might not have survived this battle was driven home with brutal intensity. And then the guilt started to make itself known. He had let Edmund down. The elder had done so much for him, and he had simply thought that it would not matter if he did not listen, that everything would be well if he could just fight. And now Edmund was injured! Was that his fault as well somehow? Corin extended his hand slightly, as if he wanted to touch Edmund, but the other paid no heed to him, instead glowering at Lucy.

"I am fine! You do not need to make such a fuss about it! It is nothing, and I am perfectly alright!"

Lucy however would obviously have nothing of this, putting her hands on her hips and stepping so far into Edmund's personal space that she had to lean back her head to look up at him. Her hissed words were so quiet that Corin barely understood them.

"You are _not_ alright, do not even try to tell me otherwise! And I do not mean your wound alone which is bad enough! Need I remind you of what _we_ talked about? Come, let us go for now!"

Edmund sagged forward as if his strings had been cut and buried his face in her neck. Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him for a long moment before beginning to lead him away, throwing another look at Corin.

"Your father is over by the gates, Corin. I suggest you and Co… Shasta go there to see him. I am sure there is much he wishes to talk to you about."

Then they left, and Corin remained standing next to a shell-shocked Shasta who did not know at all what had happened, wondering if he had just single-handedly destroyed a life-long friendship.

TBC

* * *

Corin's not had it easy here, and the next chapter will also be hard. Tell me what you think!


End file.
